The Bastard Child
by onyxinlife
Summary: "You ruined my entire life. My mother cannot trust my father anymore" "That was after your father decided to cheat and I turned out to be the result! Tell that to the father who is the reason I'm called a bastard now!"
1. Chapter 1

_"It's the freak"_

_"Let's get away before he taints us"_

_"He's abnormal"_

Genjirou flinched as he sat down at his desk. He didn't look at anyone at all. He heard the teacher come in which made all the whispers die down. His teacher quickly took roll call and then started the first lesson of the day. Genjirou took out his books and began writing down his notes. A paper ball hit his back as soon as the teacher turned to write on the blackboard but he didn't even complain.

When the class ended, everyone turned to talk to their friends. Genjirou felt a hand grab a bunch of his platinum blond hair and pull his head back so it slammed against the desk behind him. It wasn't hard enough to make him dizzy but it still hurt. He looked at the upside down image of the boy who bullied him every day, Izumi.

Genjirou sat right back up and hunched over his desk so Izumi wouldn't get him again. His blond hair fell into his eyes and he blew a gust of air so it would move out of his face. The next teacher came in and class began as normal. When the bell rang for lunchtime, Genjirou was the first one out of the room. He bought his lunch from the cafeteria and then sat down alone at an empty table.

He glanced around the room at the students who were eating lunch and chatting with their friends. He had had lots of friends back home in England but after his mother had them moved to Japan, Genjirou had forgotten the meaning of the word 'friend'. The sole reason for them moving to Japan was sitting there at the tennis club table.

Sanada Genichirou. It was all his family's fault that they were stuck here. Genjirou would have loved nothing more than to leave this godforsaken place and go home. But no, his mother had to be the beggar and go plead to the Sanada family who the most upstanding and traditional families in Japan.

It had happened years ago before Genjirou was born. The patriarch of the Sanada family, Sanada Kazuki had travelled to England for business. His wife had not accompanied him. Sanada-san had met Genjirou's mother in a bar and the results of that night in his bedroom had brought a small baby nine months later. Genjirou had no idea that his father was someone from Japan since he looked like he had no Asian blood at all. His eyes were smaller than average and he was almost entirely hairless.

So when they had come to Japan, Genjirou's mother had gone to the Sanada estate. There her claims were outright denied by Sanada-san, his wife and the grandfather. She had even brought Genjirou to them but that had made them deny the blond boy even more. Genjirou had seen the hard glare that Genichirou had given him before they had left.

Their feeling of hatred was mutual.

Genjirou glanced at the tennis club table once more and then stiffened. The lilac haired captain was staring right at him. What Genjirou found the most unfair was that there was a boy with purple hair in this school yet everyone loved him. Genjirou had blond hair and was regarded as a witch of some sorts ready to cast evil spells. He blamed the stupid Japanese myths for that.

A sudden silence descended over the cafeteria but Genjirou ignored it and continued eating. Then a chair was pulled from the table and a tray set down on the table. Genjirou glanced up and sat up straight when he saw the captain seated in front of him. The captain smiled softly but Genjirou simply looked down at his food, ignoring the captain entirely.

"What's your name?" The captain asked.

Genjirou didn't reply.

"What is your name?" the captain asked, this time in heavily accented English.

Genjirou didn't reply at all. He stood up from the table and walked away. There were gasps as he left the cafeteria but he ignored all of them. He didn't need and didn't want all this attention. All he wanted was to leave Japan and never come back. Classes continued after lunch and then soon even school was out for the day.

Genjirou lingered in the classroom long as he could, packing in his books achingly slow. Almost everyone left and then he left the classroom. This was his way of avoiding Izumi and his buddies. It was pure luck that they had decided to leave as soon as class let out. He walked out of the school and stopped short when he saw who was waiting for him at the gates.

* * *

Sanada Genichirou was an upstanding student of Rikkai High School. He was top in his class, second in the entire state, a kendo champion and a tennis champion to boot. He had been raised in a family where honour and respect was to earned above all. He believed that his grandfather had raised his father right and his mother was a respectable woman who loved her husband.

That entire image had been shattered when a blond woman had showed up on their doorstep. She spoke fluent Japanese which surprised his grandfather immensely. She had explained that she had been a student in language studies when she had met Genichirou's father when he was on a business trip. This had been a year after he was born. She revealed that she had slept with Genichirou's father and had had a child to boot.

This had sparked outrage. In ten minutes, the blond woman had turned their entire family upside down. His mother had burst to tears and his father had looked thoroughly shaken. His grandfather had outright denied the child without even looking at him. Then the blond woman, who had introduced herself as Alicia, said that her son was right outside.

* * *

_"Call the boy in!" Gen'emon thundered._

_Genichirou slipped out of the front door and then walked towards the gates. He spotted a boy with platinum blond hair and large round glasses standing outside the gates. So this was the boy who was supposedly his half brother. He glared at the boy who stared right back at him fearlessly and he was struck with wonder. That was the exact same glare his father had given Genichirou when he was younger._

_"Come in" Genichirou said quietly._

_The boy walked inside and his mother wailed when she saw the boy. His father stood up on shaking legs. The boy bowed at a ninety degree angle towards Gen'emon._

_"Hello. My name is Genjirou" He said in perfect Japanese._

_"This cannot be my grandson!" Gen'emon thundered._

_"Sanada-san, please! I am telling the truth" Alicia pleaded._

_"Take your cursed son and get out of my house!" Gen'emon roared._

_Genjirou, who was perfectly calm, smiled. He turned and offered a hand out to his mother. Genichirou was pulled back to a memory when his mother and father had attended a Western style party. Genjirou held out his hand the exact same way when his father had taken his mother to dance._

_"We just came to inform you of my existence. It is up to you to make a decision on whether you want me or not. Good day to you" Genjirou said._

_He led his mother out and closed the door quietly behind him._

* * *

"What do you want?" Genjirou asked.

Sanada breathed in deeply. He didn't want to get angry at the blond boy.

"My grandfather wishes to see you. He wants to do a DNA test"

"After six months? You must be joking" Genjirou scoffed.

"If you really are my father's son then you should have no problem doing the test" Genichirou pointed out.

"I don't have a problem taking the test. My mother is telling the truth. I would have never been given the name Genjirou if your father had never suggested it" Genjirou replied.

"Then tomorrow at Dr. Takabayashi's clinic. 4pm. Be there" Genichirou said.

"I will"

Genjirou turned and walked out of the gates. Genichirou's eyes narrowed on a bald patch near Genjirou's left ear. His father had the exact same bald spot. Could Genjirou really be his half brother?

* * *

**So this is rather different from my usual stories. I still have a few stories incomplete so updates will be a bit later than usual. Please treat me well! **

**Onyxinlife**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well we have the results" Dr. Takabayashi said. In front of him he held up an envelope.

Genichirou glanced at Genjirou who seemed entirely unaffected by the events taking face. He hadn't spoken a word when his saliva was being taken for testing nor had he bothered even looking at Genichirou's father and mother. When Dr. Takabayashi opened the envelope, Genjirou sat up.

"I would like to say something"

"What is it?" Sanada-san asked, glanced over at his supposed son.

"When these results prove that I am your son, I would like you to apologise to my mother. She came all this way to introduce me to my father. I would like to assure you that I will in no way try and force my way into the family. I have no intention to be close to you at all. I will not tarnish your reputation in any way. I give you my word" Genjirou said.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Sanada-san asked.

"I never break my word. Never" Genjirou glared at his father with determination in his eyes.

"Shall I read these out?" Dr. Takabayashi asked.

"Go ahead" Genjirou replied.

"Sanada-san, Genjirou is your son" Dr. Takabayashi said.

Sanada's mother couldn't stop her tears this time. Sanada's father sighed. Genichirou's snapped towards Genjirou as he stood up and dusted off his pants as if nothing shocking had happened. He turned and bowed in front of his father and stepmother.

"I'll keep my word if you keep yours" Genjirou said.

He walked out of the room. Genichirou walked right after him and grabbed his arm.

"What?" Genjirou turned around.

"Why are you acting so arrogant? You act as if this is no big issue to you. You just came in and destroyed my mother's trust in my father" Genichirou said, angered.

"It wasn't me who destroyed that trust. It was your father who did that. Don't blame me for being the result of that mistake" Genjirou pointed out.

"You could at least try to be sensitive and respectful!"

"I don't care anymore. After what you showed to my mother when she came to your home was something that made me lose respect for all of you. I'll keep my word and you stay out of my life. Understand?"

Genjirou turned and walked away, Genichirou's hand turned into a fist and he ached to punch that arrogant ass right in the face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced up into his father's warm brown eyes. His mother was already seated in the car, wiping her tears away.

"Even if he doesn't want anything to do with us, I want to know him. He's my son and your brother, Genichirou. Try and look out for him, will you?" Sanada-san requested.

"Yes, father"

* * *

"Hey, freak"

Izumi's buddies began laughing as Genjirou fell flat on the floor. He cursed when he felt his hands begin to bleed. Izumi crouched down and ran a hand through Genjirou's blond hair. Genjirou moved away immediately. Izumi wasn't doing to do anything to his precious hair. Izumi grinned and then one of his buddies kicked a mud caked shoe at Genjirou's hair.

Genjirou saw stars and he closed his eyes to block the pain.

"Let's leave the freak here" Izumi cackled and then left the scene.

Genjirou opened his eyes and then sat up gingerly. There was a horrible bump at the back of his head and his hair was caked with mud. He could hear voices around the corner and his eyes rolled back into his dead. He slumped against the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

"Who would do this to him?" Yukimura's eyes were wide with worry.

"I didn't know he was being bullied" Genichirou replied.

He hadn't really paid attention to Genjirou and now because of his carelessness, Genjirou had gotten hurt. Yanagi made a face as he used his hands to remove the mud from Genjirou's hair. His blond hair looked rather strange mixed up with the brown colour of mud.

"Bring me a bucket of water and shampoo. I'll wash his hair" Yukimura said.

Genichirou complied and brought a bucket of water. Yukimura soaked his hair to get the excess mud out and then lathered the shampoo on. Yanagi began looking for a spare uniform and then handed Genichirou a first aid kit for Genjirou's scrapped up hands that were bleeding rather badly.

* * *

_So soft...so comforting._

Genjirou unconsciously leaned towards the hands that were running themselves over his hair. They were so soft and they really knew what spots were really relaxing. Then water was poured over his hair that made him immediately recoil.

"He's awake" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Genjirou-kun, don't open your eyes. The shampoo might get in" An angelic voice instructed and Genjirou complied.

After a few minutes, Genjirou's hair was sparkling and entirely clean. Yukimura towel dried his hair briskly while Sanada applied antiseptic to his half brother's hands. Genjirou stayed quiet throughout this entire treatment while Yanagi scribbled in his book, noting down reactions that Genjirou displayed.

"All done. Now you look like a prince" Yukimura announced.

"I appreciate this but you didn't need to do all this" Genjirou said.

"Then we would have left you unconscious outside the school?" Yanagi asked.

"Who did this to you, Genjirou?" Genichirou asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Genjirou glared up at his half brother.

"Because I want to get them away from you. You don't deserve this treatment from your peers"

"You don't have to protect me. There's no need. I can take care of myself" Genjirou stood up and swayed, dizzy.

"Sit down" Genichirou took his brother's shoulders and sat him down.

"Get your hands off me!"

"GENJIROU!"

"GENICHIROU!"

The two brothers glared at each other and Yanagi sighed. Yukimura glanced between them as if torn and then sat down beside Genjirou. Genjirou glanced at the lilac haired captain. Yukimura leaned in and kissed Genjirou right on his pale cheek, shocking everyone in the room.

"Even if you don't want it, Sanada will protect you. You are family to him. So tell us who did this" Yukimura said softly.

Genjirou glanced away from the hypnotising lilac eyes and then looked down at his shoes.

"It was Izumi and his buddies" he admitted.

"I should have known. Kirihara was saying something about them bullying the first years" Genichirou said.

"Just leave them alone. I don't need any more attention than I already get" Genjirou said.

"I won't leave it alone. You are my brother and it is my duty to protect you" Genichirou said.

"Before this escalates into yet another argument, I would like to go after Izumi right now. He's usually in the soccer field after school" Yanagi interjected.

"School's out?! I'm late for music club!" Genjirou exclaimed.

"You can't go in this state. Come, we'll take you home" Yukimura said.

Genjirou was unwillingly taken out of the tennis club locker rooms and marched out of school. Yukimura wouldn't let go of his hand as he led him down the streets. Sanada and Yanagi walked behind them watching the pair amusedly. It was obvious to everyone why Yukimura was paying special attention to Genjirou.

When they reached Genjirou's home, they were shocked to find out he lived in a small apartment. Genjirou said his goodbyes and headed up the stairs to the first floor. He unlocked the first door and shut it. That apartment barely hard three rooms and it had a communal shower out back. Genichirou was now guilty that his brother lived in such horrible and poverty filled conditions.

"Now I'm even more worried about him" Yukimura admitted.

"You might want to hide your feelings just a bit. You're scaring him" Yanagi commented.

"I'll have to talk to my father about this" Sanada muttered.

* * *

"I found a nice apartment we can move into. It's rather far and you'll have to take the bus but it's bigger than this place" Genjirou's mother said.

"I don't mind, mom. As long as it's not near here and near that Sanada" Genjirou replied.

"Why don't you go out to the park? It's such a nice day. I'm leaving for my work anyway so you'd rather go out and distract yourself" His mother said.

Genjirou left the little apartment and then down to the park. It wasn't a big park but it was big enough for a few play slides and swings. Kids ran around screaming and having fun. A few couples milled around, enjoying the weather. Genjirou sat down on a bench by himself and then heard the click of a camera.

He glanced around wildly and then spotted a guy with a camera. He lowered the camera and waved, his eyes tightly closed. Genjirou furrowed his eyebrows and the guy came closer to him. What made Genjirou surprised was that the guy was walking just fine with his eyes shut. Was he blind?

"I'm sorry I took your picture. You looked so natural so I just thought I should take a picture of that moment" the guy smiled.

"It's alright. It's just a bit of a surprise" Genjirou said.

"I'm Fuji Syusuke. What's your name?"

"Steel Genjirou. Just call me Genjirou" Genjirou replied.

"Half Japanese?"

"Yeah"

"You speak Japanese really well. I don't detect an accent"

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you see with your eyes shut?"

Fuji laughed. "It started as an instinct when I was younger and I've grown into it. It doesn't surprise many but one you've come out to openly ask"

"I find it weird but you're not the only weird one here" Genjirou commented.

"Weird? What's weird about you?"

"My hair, my skin tone and my piercings" Genjirou replied pointing to each in turn.

"I don't find you weird. I find you rather beautiful" Fuji said.

Genjirou flushed. "Um, thanks, I guess".

Fuji lifted up his camera and took another shot of Genjirou. Before he could take another one, Genjirou held up a hand against the camera just as Fuji clicked, effectively ruining the shot. Fuji pouted but set his camera down nonetheless. Genjirou nodded and then a small dog came running up to them.

"Hi boy. You're so cute" Genjirou cooed in English.

The dog barked loudly, wagging his tail wildly. Genjirou petted and scratched him in all the right places. Soon enough, the dog had seated himself obediently right at Genjirou's feet.

"He seems to listen to you quite well" Fuji commented.

"Before I moved here, my mother and I used to have three dogs. They were well trained and I was experienced in taking care of them. It broke my heart when we had to give them away" Genjirou replied.

"I've never had any pets before but my friend Kikumaru has a rather playful cat" Fuji said.

"Cats and I don't really get along. It's the dogs that love me" Genjirou patted the dog.

The dog stood and then began walking away. A small Japanese girl laughed as he bowled her over and began licking at her cheeks. Genjirou chuckled and heard yet another click.

"If that was your camera, I swear I'm going to break it" Genjirou threatened playfully.

"Oh no!" Fuji said dramatically.

"I'm bored of sitting here. Do you want to walk around?"

Fuji agreed and they began their merry stroll around the park. Fuji began walking towards a flight of stairs and Genjirou followed him. They descended right into the public tennis courts. There were many players and all the courts were occupied. Most of them were dressed in Rikkai tennis club jerseys.

"Rikkai practice on weekends too?" Fuji asked.

"Apparently. I'm not a member of the tennis club" Genjirou shrugged.

"I am a member but of Seishun Gakuen" Fuji said.

"Isn't that school like a train ride away? Do you live in Tokyo?"

"Yes"

"You took a half hour train all the way here?"

"I wanted to complete my photography project and I used that excuse to meet an old friend from middle school who moved here" Fuji replied.

"There's a match starting up there. Let's watch" Genjirou suggested.

They sat down on a bench and the match began. It wasn't really that entertaining but it gave them both a chance to examine all the other players. Fuji frequently lifted up his camera to take more pictures of different players. Genjirou froze when he noticed who was playing on the court at the far end.

* * *

"Genichirou, look who's here" Yanagi said quietly.

Genichirou glanced around and then spotted the platinum blond hair easily. His brother was seated on the bench with a very familiar tennis player.

"What is he doing with Fuji Syusuke?" Yukimura asked through gritted teeth.

Genichirou watched as Fuji lifted up his camera to eye level and took a photo of his half brother. Genjirou grinned and attempted to grab the camera but Fuji held it out of reach. Genichirou felt something impact his heart as he realised that this was probably one of the first times he had seen Genjirou smiled freely.

"Leave him alone" Genichirou said.

"What?" Yukimura turned to him in surprise.

"There's no need to spoil his day. Leave him be" Genichirou turned and grabbed a tennis ball so he could serve.

Yukimura glanced back at Genjirou and then returned to his side of the court. Yanagi turned around and watched Genjirou and Fuji walk back up the steps to the kids part of the park. Yukimura sent a lingering glance at Genjirou and then continued his game with Sanada.

* * *

"I saw a cafe just around the corner. Let's go eat. My treat" Fuji said.

"Okay"

Genjirou followed Fuji and then spotted the cafe. It certainly looked rather fancy and they sat down outside instead of going outside. Fuji ordered cake for himself with a side of wasabi. The waiter sent Fuji a weird look but Fuji ignored him. Genjirou picked out green tea cake and a cup of coffee.

"So what do you study at Rikkai?" Fuji asked.

"The usual subjects but I've added Chinese, Korean and English. I study Music too" Genjirou replied.

"I don't think Seishun offers a music program but Hyoutei definitely does. I used to know a boy named Ootori. He was an impressive pianist and under Hyoutei's music program, he's manage to secure an apprenticeship with a very impressive musician" Fuji said.

"I don't exactly have the money to afford Hyoutei. Scholarships are hard to come by since all Asians as smart as hell. No offense"

"None taken. If you did attend Hyoutei, you would have to take the train everyday and that adds up in expenses. If you don't want to take that in then you can always stay at my home" Fuji said.

"Why dream of things that will never happen?" Genjirou seemed to frown as he said this.

"I want to major in photography and there's a college that I'm extremely interested in" Fuji said.

"I just want to leave this country and go back home. I had a great life there and my mother just had to uproot me from there"

"Was there a reason that your mother came here?"

"To find my father" Genjirou replied.

Fuji looked confused for a moment.

"Why now?" He asked cautiously.

"That's what I asked her. Why did she want to find him now? If he wasn't there for the first sixteen years of my life then why should he be here now? She isn't happy here and neither am I" Genjirou replied.

"That's an answer only your mother would know" Fuji said.

* * *

**I am overwhelmed by the response this story got. Thank you so much! Here is an update that I hope satisfied you all. I love you all!**

**Onyxinlife**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, I'm home!"

Genjirou sighed as he took off his trainers and lined them up near the door. He stood and headed into the kitchen.

"Mom? You home?" He called out but he didn't get an answer.

His brow furrowed as he walked up the stairs. His mother was supposed to be home right now. She had promised that they would cook dinner together and watch old movies. He knocked and then opened the door to his mother's room. Their new apartment was quite nice and Genjirou was happy that he didn't have to shower in a public bath. How did Asians get so comfortable with seeing each other's bodies?

He spotted his mother asleep and then smiled. She was probably tired. Genjirou left her to sleep and then went downstairs. He began cooking spaghetti with meatballs and when he was done, he went upstairs to wake his mother.

"Mom, time for dinner"

He knelt down so he was level with her face and then shook her shoulder. She didn't respond. He touched her hand and his eyes widened when he realised her hand was like ice. He poked her shoulder and she fell back against her back. He placed a finger at her neck and his eyes filled with tears when he found no pulse.

"No. No. NO!" He screamed out the last part.

His hands scrambled for his phone and then his mother's phone book. He quickly found a number that he swore he would never call and dialled it.

"Hello, Sanada here"

"Sanada-san" Genjirou tears's thickened his voice.

"Who is this?" Sanada-san asked.

"I shouldn't be calling you at all but I need help" Genjirou cried quietly.

"Genjirou? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Sanada-san asked.

"Mom...I think she's dead" Genjirou broke down as he said this.

"I'm coming in a minute. Stay there and don't touch your mother!"

* * *

"Genichirou, take him to the car" Sanada-san said.

Genichirou didn't need any more orders. He wrapped an arm around Genijrou's shoulders and led him out of the room. Genjirou struggled at first but then gave up and walked out of the apartment. Genichirou glanced worriedly over at him. Genjirou was barely holding everything in. He opened the car door and then let Genjirou sit down. It was only when Genichirou shut the door that Genjirou began to cry.

The only choice was to let Genjirou live at their home for the time being. Genichirou's mother wasn't exactly happy about the decision but she smiled and welcomed Genjirou to the home anyway. Gen'emon refused, point blank, to come out of the dojo to meet Genjirou. Genjirou ignored all this and followed Genichirou to a spare bedroom. Genichirou opened the door and then let Genjirou in first.

"This will be your room from now on. Dinner will be served in half an hour, so freshen up. I'll come and get you for dinner" Genichirou said.

He left the door open and heard Genjirou singing quietly to himself. He turned as his eyes widened. He had heard that voice somewhere before singing that exact same song. Genjirou sang just a little louder, enough for his voice to be heard outside the room through the open doorway. Genichirou watched his brother sing his heart out for his passed on mother.

* * *

Dinner that night was the most awkward thing Genjirou had ever experienced. Gen'emon was having dinner at the dojo having refused to sit anywhere near the blond boy. Sanada-san and his wife were being exceptionally polite, trying to accommodate the blond boy. Genichirou, meanwhile, was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even contribute to the conversation.

"So, Genjirou, what subjects do you wish to major in?" Sanada-san asked.

"Music" Genjirou replied automatically.

He knew this was a wrong admission when he saw the looks exchanged between Sanada-san and his wife. He kept his head down and ate.

"He's a good singer" Genichirou said, nonchalantly.

Genjirou stared at him in surprise. He didn't know that Genichirou actually knew the difference between singing and the noise of racquets hitting tennis balls. He looked over at Sanada-san who was deep in thought. He continued eating and then excused himself to go to the guest room. Once there, he changed into his pyjamas and lied down on the bed.

His mask cracked as the tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Mom"

* * *

The funeral was held two days after. His mother had was going to be buried in a coffin and not cremated, according to Genjirou's request. His mother looked undeniably peaceful in the coffin and they had dressed her in her favourite red dress that made her blond hair brighten and her lips look like they had a slight smile. Genjirou didn't say a word as no one came up to give their condolences.

"I'm so sorry" Yukimura placed a hand on Genjirou's shoulder and was immediately shook off. A flash of pain was seen in Yukimura's eyes but then the bluenette moved back, away from the blond.

"Genjirou"

Genjirou turned and his eyes flooded with tears when he spotted Fuji. He stood up from his seat and ran towards the brunette. Fuji wrapped his arms around Genjirou and hugged him tight. Genjirou clutched at Fuji like a lifeline and began sobbing in earnest.

"It's okay. It'll all be okay. Don't cry" Fuji whispered into Genjirou's ear.

"Thank you for coming, Fuji" Genjirou murmured and Fuji patted his back comfortingly.

* * *

"Since you wish to major in music, we have decided to transfer you to Hyoutei Academy. As your father I will pay for all your fees and you will stay with us from now on. I will apply for a Japanese citizenship for you as soon as possible" Sanada-san said.

"I don't want the citizenship. I'd like to keep my UK passport" Genjirou said immediately.

"That's alright by me. Hyoutei has student dorms in which you will have a comfortable stay. If you wish you can come here for your weekends and then travel back. You will join Hyoutei next week and in the next two days I will take you to the dorms. Your main subjects are languages and music which is of course what you wanted all along" Sanada-san explained.

Genjirou was silent and Sanada-san sighed. The boy would never warm up to him.

"I know you think I'm just a brat" Genjirou said quietly. Sanada-san paused and then stared at the blond.

"I never thought you're a brat"

"I am a brat. I loved you for a long time because I thought you would take me in your arms and apologise for not being there all my life. When we came here and were kicked out of your house, I felt incredibly hateful. I'm happy for all you have done for me. You could have left me out on the streets or shipped me back to England, but you didn't. You paid all my school fees and got a room for me. I'm extremely grateful to you"

"Genjirou, you have no need to feel that way. You are my son despite all that has happened" Sanada-san said.

"I'll make you proud of me, Sanada-san. Your money and your kindness will not go to waste" Genjirou said with a smile.

"You do look a lot like me when you smile, Genjirou"

Genjirou smiled when Sanada-san's hand brushed over his hair in a loving gesture. He stood and then bowed low. As he left the room, he spotted Sanada-san's wife who looked rather depressed. He bowed to her anyway and then headed to the guest room. He would have to start packing because now, he was going to attend Hyoutei Academy.

* * *

Genjirou wrinkled his nose at all the girls and boys in the vicinity. He was already settled in his dorm and thankfully didn't have a roommate yet since he was a mid year transfer. That had garnered a lot of curiosity from the students and he had been already approached by several students with questions and it wasn't even time for homeroom yet.

The new uniform wasn't much of a change but he could see that the jewellery, belts and bags that everyone carried were designer. The bell rang and he headed to his homeroom. He entered and bowed to the teacher.

"Good morning" he said in English.

"Good morning" the teacher replied in perfect English to his surprise.

"I'm the new student, Genjirou Steel" Genjirou said.

"My name is Hatori Sensei. Introduce yourself, Mr. Steel" The teacher said in Japanese.

"I'm Genjirou. Nice to meet you" Genjirou bowed and then stood up straight.

"Does anyone have any questions for Genjirou-kun?"

One guy raised his hand. "How many piercings do you have?"

Genjirou began counting out loud. "One industrial, one tragus in each ear, triple lobe piercings, three cartilage, one belly button, one eyebrow piercing, one nipple" the entire class looked horrified. "Ah and my tongue" Genjirou stuck out his tongue, revealing the piercing. "That makes twelve".

"Did they all hurt?" one girl asked.

"No. I enjoyed it" Genjirou replied honestly.

"Any other questions for Genjirou?"

The teacher directed Genjirou to an empty seat at the back and then began her Korean lesson. He pulled out his books and then began taking down notes. He was most interested in learning Korean since he loved Korean pop music. The stars were different from JPop idols and he absolutely loved the colours and different styles. When that class was over, he noticed a few girls looking over at him.

"Hey, my name is Nakamura Toru" one guy with black hair and glasses said.

"Nice to meet you" Genjirou replied.

"I'm Hayama Kaoruko! Toru's girlfriend!" A blond girl said excitedly.

"Yeah" Genjirou nodded.

"We found it really strange that Hyoutei High got a mid year transfer. It's never happened before. Where did you move from?" Nakamura asked.

"Kaganawa. My father decided to send me here because of the musical education" Genjirou replied.

"Wouldn't it be better to send you to England?" Kaoruko interjected.

"Kao-chan, that's rude" Nakamura said.

"I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry!" Her eyes filled up with tears.

"I don't mind. I understood what you're trying to say" Genjirou smiled at the overly emotional girl.

"I meant that, if you are from England, why didn't you go back to study there?" Kaoruko said.

"Because my mother just passed away. I was a bit lost at what to do so I followed my father's orders" Genjirou said.

"Aww, poor Gen-kun!" Kaoruko wrapped her arms around him and he stared in fear at Nakamura who rolled his eyes.

"Kaoruko always is affectionate to everyone. It was annoying at first but I got used to it" Nakamura explained.

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning sensei!" They all chorused back.

* * *

"You should definitely try the steak. It is the best I've ever had" Nakamura said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I'll stick with this, thanks. My stomach doesn't take too much meat very well" Genjirou replied and he chewed on his apple.

"You should learn from Gen-kun, Toru. He eats healthy unlike you who will die at thirty" Kaoruko teased.

"He's a skinny stick. I, however, have all the energy for you, my sweet" Nakamura raised his brows suggestively making Kaoruko flush and kick him in the shins.

"KYA! ATOBE-SAN IS HERE!"

Genjirou winced at the shriek and watched as several girls ran up to the entrance. A boy swaggered in like he owned the place. Genjirou knew immediately that this boy was not totally Japanese. He probably had a foreign background. But he did look rather familiar. The boy clicked his fingers and the girls fell silent. He stepped away from them and then sat down at a private table near the windows.

"Who in the world is that?" Genjirou asked.

"Atobe Keigo. Student council president, tennis club captain and basically lord of the school" Nakamura replied.

"He doesn't look entirely Japanese" Genjirou commented.

"No one knows if he is totally Japanese or not" Nakamura said.

"Where's the washroom around here?" Genjirou asked.

"Outside and then first door on the right" Nakamura replied.

Genjirou stood and then began walking out of the room. His converse suddenly squeaked on the tiled flooring but he paid no attention to it and continued his way out. Atobe started at the sound of the squeak and then glanced around wildly. He eyes spotted the blond head and he stood up. To everyone's surprise, he ran up to the boy and once they were outside, grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Genjirou spoke in English as he was turned around.

"Is that you? Steel?" Atobe asked with wide eyes in English.

Genjirou's eyes widened as well as he took a closer look. His eyes zeroed on the mole under Atobe's right eye.

"Kei, what are you doing here?" Genjirou asked.

"We can talk elsewhere in private. Come" Atobe took Genjirou's hand and dragged him all the way to the luxurious student council room.

Atobe poured them both earl grey tea and then sat down on the couch.

"I had moved to Japan years ago, Steel, you know that. What are you doing here?"

"I've moved here as well. My mother decided to move us both here but I had no idea that you attended here. We lost contact years ago" Genjirou replied.

"I didn't know it was you until I noticed your hair. No one I know in the world has blond hair like that. You've certainly changed" Atobe said.

"You have as well. Student council president and tennis club captain. I never thought you could do it since you sucked at tennis years ago"

"Well, I overcame my weakness. Did I take you away from your lunch? I can tell someone to bring it in here"

"No, there's no need, I wasn't really hungry"

"So how is Alicia? Still beautiful as ever?" Atobe asked.

Genjirou's eyes filled with tears. Atobe leaned forward and Genjirou sniffled.

"She's dead. That was last week. I came here because my father wanted me to" Genjirou lowered his head so his fringe covered his eyes.

Atobe wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held his friend. He knew the pain of losing a mother and he knew that Genjirou would get over this in no time.

"I thought you didn't know who your father was" Atobe said.

"My mother knew and she told me six months ago. She moved here for some reason and I met my real father. He had his own family and life so I decided not to interfere. Then my mother died and I needed his help. He enrolled me here so I could focus on my music" Genjirou replied.

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't know. I had missed my father for so long. He missed all those days I would lie to my teacher on 'Bring Your Father to School' days. I suppose it would have been better if she said they were divorced or if he was dead. Then there could have been a grave to visit and I wouldn't feel so lonely. Then I met him and he had his own family which meant that I wasn't wanted" Genjirou replied.

"You don't need him. You have me, your old friend, back. If he ever abandons you, I'll always been here right beside ready to protect you from everything" Atobe said.

"Do you mind if I sing for a bit?"

Atobe shook his head and gestured for Genjirou to go shead. Genjirou sighed and then cleared his throat. He began singing in a fluid, melodic voice that had Atobe smiling a wide, happy smile. He preferred singing than violence to let feelings out and Genjirou's voice was the most soothing voice he had ever heard.

No one would hurt his friend for as long as Atobe was there. No way in hell.

* * *

**Atobe wouldn't use Ore-sama in front of a childhood friend and so when speaking to Genjirou he will be using first person. I feel so bad that my OC has to go through so much torture. Read and review please! **

**Onyxinlife**


	4. Chapter 4

"So your father transferred him to Hyoutei?" Yukimura sounded disappointed.

"It was the only place he could further his musical skills. My father thought it was best that he would live in the dorms as well" Sanada replied.

"Did he say goodbye?" Yanagi asked.

"He thanked my mother for tolerating him for so long. My grandfather still refused to meet him" Sanada replied.

"He cares so much" Yukimura could've swooned if it was possible.

"He has a friend in Fuji Syusuke and I'm sure the students of Hyoutei will be more welcoming of his foreign background than the students at Rikkai" Yanagi said, nonchalantly.

"I hope he doesn't get into trouble" Sanada said.

"Look at you worrying about him" Yukimura giggled. "You consider him family already".

* * *

"This is delicious!" Genjirou nearly moaned at the way the cake melted in his tongue.

"Only the best for my friend" Atobe said.

"Damn I missed you and your luxury" Genjirou said.

"I've removed you from the dorms and your family will receive their money back" Atobe said.

Genjirou choked on his cake. "Where am I going to stay then?".

"Isn't it obvious?" Atobe scoffed. "Right here with me. Anyway, I heard that the heaters at the dorms always break down during winter".

"Are you sure? I'll pay rent if you want"

"Nonsense" Atobe waved away the thought with a flick of his hand.

"Keigo, where's that kid you were friends with? The one who had a speech problem? His name was Kabaji"

"He followed me to Japan. He was a great friend to me" Atobe replied.

"Was?" Genjirou dreaded to hear the answer.

"He was kidnapped because of me and his parents took him back to England. They have banned him from talking to me at all" Atobe's hand fisted until his knuckles turned white. Genjirou reached over and placed his hand over Atobe's fist. Atobe looked up at him, eyes full of unshed tears.

"You might have lost him but you never lost me. You can still contact him" Genjirou said.

"We do sneak around and speak to each other. He would be happy to see you again" Atobe said.

"I would love nothing more"

* * *

Since it was a Friday when Genjirou joined Hyoutei, he had to travel to Kaganawa to report about his move and school to his father. It was four pm on Friday when he entered the Sanada home. He quietly whispered that he was home and then wore the fluffy house slippers. He peeked into the living and saw no one was there. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge door searching for something to drink.

"Nice to see you again, Genjirou-kun"

Genjirou yelped and turned around. Seated at the dinner table was Yukimura who looked rather amused at Genjirou's surprise.

"Don't do that!" Genjirou shut the fridge door and then cracked open the can of soda.

"I do apologise. I didn't realise that you would have just come running in here"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Genjirou took a sip of his soda.

"Sanada and I have a project to finish up. He was just fetching his laptop from his room" Yukimura replied with a serene smile.

Genjirou nodded and then decided to head out the kitchen. Talking with Yukimura was awkward as hell since the bluenette didn't show any emotions except for calm sereneness and that drove Genjirou nuts. Right at the door, he walked right into his brother. Both brothers exchanged equally venomous glares. Genjirou sidestepped his brother and stalked back to his room.

Genichirou sat down and switched on the laptop. Yukimura chuckled. The two brothers were just so entertaining to watch.

* * *

"Genjirou, have you ever thought about reducing the amount of piercings you have? It does look rather strange" Sanada-san asked, later that night, in his study

"My mother gave me full written permission to get as many as I wanted to. I got them for a reason" Genjirou replied.

"What reason made you torture your body in this way?"

"I have a total of twelve piercings on my body. Each time represents the times you made my mother cry. This one" Genjirou pointed to his industrial piercing. "Was when your grandfather threw us out of your home and she cried the entire night. I might not love you as a son should but I tolerate you enough because I can never forgive the person who made my mother cry".

Sanada-san winced and let Genjirou leave the study. Sanada-san then looked down at the autopsy reports in his hands and his eyes filled with tears.

"I wish she wouldn't have hidden this from us"

* * *

Genjirou belted out his voice as loud as he could as he sang. A few of the neighbours kids were peeking over the fence to peer at him but Genjirou paid them no mind. He continued to sing as loud and as perfect as he could. Yukimura smiled as he nodded his head to the song while Sanada grumbled in annoyance.

"He sounds beautiful, doesn't he?" Yukimura smiled.

"I suppose" Genichirou replied shortly.

Genichirou's mother smiled to herself as she heard the comment from her son. After all this time, she could find in her heart to tolerate her husband but she couldn't hate Genjirou at all. It wasn't his fault that this family was torn apart. He was the product of the mistake and he was going to be there in their lives, like it or not.

"Genichirou, why don't you take Genjirou out to the tennis courts tomorrow? It would be better if he went out and about" His mother suggested.

Sanada was about to refuse but Yukimura jumped up. "That sounds like a great idea, Sanada-san!"

"Traitor" Genichirou muttered under his breath and Yukimura smiled innocently at him.

Genjirou entered the kitchen and his half mother informed him that he would be going to the tennis courts with his brother tomorrow. He glared at Genichirou and then mouthed 'You're dead!' before slipping out of the kitchen. Yukimura giggled and Genichirou glared at him because it was all his bloody fault.

* * *

"I'll go and walk around the park until you guys are done" Genjirou said at the public courts.

"Why?" Yukimura pouted.

"It's obvious that Genichirou doesn't want me around and I don't want to be on this court anyway. I'll just wander around for a bit" Genjirou replied.

"I am your older brother, you should address me as nii-san" Genichirou said.

"Too bad I'm English" Genjirou stuck out his tongue childishly and then pulled his brand new phone out of his pocket and began listening to music. He left to sit at the benches, totally absorbed in the music.

"Let's begin our practice match" Genichirou said gruffly.

They began their match and Genjirou began talking selfies of himself and chatting away to someone. His silly smiles and cutesy poses were greatly distracting to Yukimura. Genichirou was about to scold his brother for distracting them but then spotted the longing in Yukimura's expression as he stared at Genjirou.

"You know, if you approached him, I wouldn't mind in the least" Genichirou said, approaching the net.

"It's not that. I don't know how he will react to what I want from him" Yukimura replied with a small sigh.

"He's from England. I doubt a young man asking him for a date would be a bad thing" Genichirou pointed out.

"I don't want just casual dating with him, Sanada. I want even more than that" Yukimura said.

"Are you guys done? Can we go home?" Genjirou called out from the bench.

"No, we're not. You can go home if you want" Yukimura replied.

"Really?" Genichirou grinned.

"Yeah" Yukimura replied. Genijrou didn't need another answer and he ran out of the courts.

"What are you doing? He'll go home and my mother will think I didn't want him around" Genichirou said.

"I can't bear seeing him and not being able to be close to him. It's better if he just left" Yukimura replied.

Genichirou nodded and then patted his friend's shoulder in comfort. Yukimura sighed and then picked up the tennis ball near the net.

"Let's play"

* * *

Genjirou knew something was wrong when he walked home from the public tennis courts. He could feel like someone was watching him or following him. He surreptitiously pulled out one of his earphones and then listened carefully. He could hear a distinct pair of footsteps and crunching of leaves which meant somebody was definitely walking this way. He turned around and then smirked when he saw a bush wriggling.

"You can come out, you know. I won't bite" Genjirou smirked.

The smirk fell off his face when he noticed who came out of the bush. He took a step back in fear.

"Izumi"

"Long time no see, freak" Izumi grinned and Genjirou folded his arms to stop his shaking.

"What do you want?" Genjirou spat out.

"I missed my little plaything in school. They said you had transferred and that your mother is now rotting stone cold dead in the graveyard. So, I didn't think you would come back here and I'm absolutely delighted to tell you that I missed you. I missed beating you up and staining your precious white hair with red copper blood" Izumi said this all with a serene smile on his face.

"Stay away from me" Genjirou took a step back.

"Now, you see, I can't really do that because whenever I see you, I feel like punching your face in because you're a freak. You don't belong here and you should just go back to your little America or England or wherever you're from" Izumi pulled his arm back and punched Genjirou right in the stomach. Genjirou gasped as fought the urge to vomit.

"Next time, it'll be a lot more worse" Izumi said and then walked away like nothing had happened.

Genjirou fought his burning tears and then turned around. Izumi was long gone and Genjirou might have transferred but the fear of Izumi was still there. He hurried back to the Sanada home and then rushed right into his room. There was a large purplish bruise already forming because of Izumi's punch. He winced and then lied down on his bed trying to sleep.

* * *

On Sunday, Sanada-san and Genjirou made their way to the graveyard. No words were exchanged until they entered the graveyard. A bunch of people, including the security guard were gathered around one grave in particular. Genjirou glanced at Sanada-san who had gone pale all of a sudden.

"What's going on? Why are they surrounding that grave?" Genjirou asked.

"That's your mother's grave" Sanada-san hurried forward and pushed people out of the way.

Genjirou stepped forward, his eyes widening. His mother's tombstone was supposed to say 'Beloved sister and mother' but now it had been entirely spray painted over to say 'Beloved slut and whore'. Rude words had been spray painted all over the tombstone and the flowers had been pulled right out of the ground and scattered everywhere.

"Who did this?! When did this happen?!" Sanada-san was enraged.

Genjirou fell to his knees and then began to silently cry. Even in death, his mother had no peace at all. He picked up one of the flowers and then pulled off his tee shirt, surprising many of the women there. He grabbed a nearby watering can and then poured the water over the tombstone. He wiped off all the spray paint on the tombstone making it look the same it was before. He smiled and then stood up, shirtless.

"Here, Genjirou" Sanada-san held out his jacket which Genjirou wore immediately.

"I don't know who did this. I was doing my usual patrol this morning and saw the grave like this" the security guard replied.

"This is an outrage! How can something like this happen on your watch?"

"Sanada-san, it's alright. Just tell him to replant the flowers again" Genjirou said, placing a hand on his father's arm.

"But Genjirou..."

"It's alright. I'd like to go home now"

Sanada-san nodded and followed Genjirou out of the graveyard. He could see Genjirou's stiff shoulders and quiet demeanour. This had affected him more than the blond was letting on.

"Genjirou, do you know who did this?" Sanada-san asked.

"I do but I'll deal with it on my own"

"Tell me who did this and I'll have that person properly punished"

"This is my problem, Sanada-san. You need not be involved" Genjirou said with finality. Sanada-san fell silent and they both walked home.

* * *

Genjirou peeked into the dojo and then froze when he spotted Gen'emon meditating silently. He entered and slid the door shut behind him. Gen'emon's eyes opened immediately and Genjirou could see the anger in his eyes. However, Genjirou walked and seated himself in front of the elder. He bowed until his forehead was touching the floor and then straightened up.

"I apologise for disturbing your meditation. I have something to request of you" Genjirou said.

"What is it, boy?" Gen'emon asked.

"Please teach me how to fight" Genjirou placed his hands on his knees and bowed his head.

"To fight? You are so scrawny and skinny. Why do you want to learn how to fight?" Gen'emon asked.

"Today, someone vandalised my mother's grave. I know who did it and I wish to teach them a lesson" Genjirou replied, honestly.

"And why should I teach you?"

"Because I know you won't turn away from restoring my mother's honour. You might hate me but you cannot hate on a dead person. Please, teach me how to fight" Genjirou kept his eyes on the floor with respect.

"It will take long with that skinny body of yours. We need to bulk you up. I will give you basic exercises to do and teach you basic movements. Make sure you follow all these rules relentlessly and I will turn you into a brilliant student" Gen'emon said.

"Really? Thank you!" Genjirou stood and then wrapped his arms around the elder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He seemed to realise what exactly he was doing and then let go of the elder. He bowed in thanks and yelled at himself inside his mind at the stupidity of his actions. Gen'emon seemed thoroughly shocked and it took a few seconds for him to compose himself. He nodded to Genjirou, motioning for him to leave. Genjirou left and as soon as the door slid shut, he whooped in celebration.

* * *

"Thank you for having me this weekend" Genjirou bowed.

"Take care and study hard. I don't want to see any bad grades on your reports" Sanada-san said.

"Here's some food that you can eat during the train ride" Genjirou's step mother handed him a bento.

"Thank you" he bowed low.

Genichirou nodded to him and Genjirou turned to walk out the door. He got into the taxi that drove him off to the train station.

* * *

"Stop yawning! You slept earlier than me last night!" Atobe grumbled.

"I had to wake up early for training. That grandpa is really serious about this whole training thing" Genjirou yawned yet again.

"Why do you follow all this anyway?" Atobe asked.

"There's someone I'm trying to beat but I need a proper technique in fighting. He's helping me which is more than anything he's done since I got there. The guy doesn't eat at the table because I'm there. At least he's acknowledging me this way"

"I thought you didn't want any attention from them"

"I thought I didn't but now I kind of like them. I've never had family. It was always me and my mom. Now it's my father, his wife, his two sons, daughter in law, grandfather and nephew. That's a big family. The older brother, daughter in law and nephew live in Tokyo but they will come to visit me next week" Genjirou replied.

"It's good to have family and it's good that they've accepted you somewhat" Atobe said.

"Family is good"

"Indeed"

* * *

**Thank you you for all your support! **


	5. Chapter 5

"He is rather good looking" Oshitari Yuushi commented after school in the cafeteria.

"Who?" Genjirou took a bite of his sandwich. The best thing about Hyoutei was that they had food available all day long and Genjirou loved it.

"That guy who keeps staring at you. Yamato Yusuke" Yuushi replied.

"Uh...yeah, cool" Genjirou said.

"Have you no interest in anyone here?" Yuushi asked.

"Not really. I don't judge anyone on looks. I'd rather get to know that person first and then start a relationship" Genjirou replied.

"Then how about Atobe?"

"Eww, no. That's like dating my brother"

"Jesus, how is it so hard?"

Oshitari Yuushi was a definite playboy, Genjirou mused. He was handsome with longish blue hair and cunning eyes that were hidden behind round glasses that Genjirou figured out had no prescription. Yuushi had a hot body with muscled arms and a six pack to boot. His tan skin made him look even more appealing. Girls drooled over him and some guys too.

"You've been getting a little more bulky so attention's riveted on you" Oshitari commented.

"I suppose" Genjirou swallowed the last of his sandwich and then stood up. He said his goodbyes to Oshitari and headed up to the library.

The library had now become his favourite place in the entire school. While Atobe barked orders at the tennis players for two hours after school, Genjirou absorbed himself into books learning as much as he could about history and literature. His first training session had been brutal and Gen'emon scolded him for not having enough knowledge about Japanese history. The blond would never understand about the different fighting techniques if he did not know the history behind them.

Someone tapped on his shoulder and he looked up from his book. A small, tiny girl stood in front of him. He had seen her around school frequently and knew immediately from her tie colour that she was a freshman. She was also Toru's younger sister. She was absolutely adorable with her large eyes and pouty pink lips. She smiled shyly at him before bowing.

"My name is Nakamura Yuki, senpai" She said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki-chan" Genjirou replied.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reading, senpai, but would you please help me stack these books up on the top shelf. I'm afraid of climbing on the ladder" Yuki requested.

"Of course, Yuki-chan. Anything for a cute little sweetheart like you" Genjirou stood up.

"Senpai, you're making me embarrassed!" Yuki pouted.

"That's because you're being so cute"

Yuki flushed and then looked away with a shy smile. Genjirou chuckled at how embarrassed she could actually get. This was another thing he loved about Japanese girls. They had their way of being so shy and innocent without it being rather overly sweet. It was some sort of technique they had mastered somehow and he was sure that girls in England or America would be totally jealous of this talent. Genjirou climbed up the ladder and then took each book Yuki handed him to place on the shelf.

"Genjirou?"

Genjirou glanced over at the ground and then spotted Fuji. He could feel himself grow even more happy than he currently was. He had not been able to see Fuji in three solid weeks since the funeral.

"Fuji, I'll be right down. Give me a minute" Genjirou hurriedly stacked the rest of the books and then stepped down from the ladder.

"Thank you, senpai!" Yuki bowed and hurried off.

"Who was that? She's cute" Fuji commented.

"My classmate's little sister. She had library duty today and I helped her stack the books on the higher shelves since she was afraid" Genjirou explained.

"I've missed you so much, Genijrou"

"What are you doing here? No one's allowed here except visitors and students"

"I'm actually a visitor. My school tennis club regulars have come here for practice matches with Hyoutei's tennis club" Fuji replied.

"So Atobe must be down in the courts" Genjirou concluded.

"Atobe? Do you know him?" Fuji asked.

"When I was younger and living in England, Atobe and I were best friends. We attended the same school and then he moved to Japan after elementary school. We met again after four years. Doesn't that sound amazing? I live at his mansion instead of at the dorms. I should be at the dorms but he pulled me out and forced me to stay" Genjirou replied.

"That does sound amazing. Let's go down to the courts. You can watch me play" Fuji said.

Genjirou followed him out and then felt Fuji take his hand. At first he felt like snatching his hand away and then glanced at Fuji. Fuji wasn't looking at him but was simply smiling to himself. Genjirou didn't bother asking him anything. He did know that Japanese males were close so if he held hands with Fuji, no one would really care. They got to the courts and Genjirou sat down at the bleachers.

He waved to Atobe who nodded to him before turning to his vice captain Hiyoshi Wakato. Genjirou knew many of the tennis players at Hyoutei but he took some time examining the players from Seigaku. He noticed Fuji talking with a rather excitable red head who reminded Genjirou strangely of a little cat. Then he noticed a tall and well buit player with black spiky hair. Whatever he was saying could be heard in the entire court since he was so loud.

He spotted some other players but they didn't really stand out to him. He stiffened when he saw a tall young man with spiky hair and glasses staring right at him. Genjirou had seen this person before around Kaganawa High but he would usually see him with Yanagi, Genichirou's close friend. Standing right next to the guy with glasses was a short but well built player with a blue and white bandanna.

"Damn, Seigaku have rather distinct players" Genjirou commented out loud.

He heard a loud snore and then turned around. Lying on a seat two levels above his was Atobe's close friend Akutagawa Jirou. The sleeping player was good at something Atobe called serve and volley but other than that Jirou spent his time during practice just sleeping which suited everyone just fine. Genjirou turned back around and then began watching the practice matches.

The guy with the bandanna was first and Genjirou had to admit he was a good player. He handled the most difficult shots rather well and one of his shots literally went around the net pole onto the opponents court. Genjirou let out a low whistle of admiration and heard Jirou wake up from behind him.

"Practice already started?" Jirou rubbed his eyes.

"They're having practice matches with Seigaku, Jirou" Genjirou replied. Even thought Jirou was a third year, Genjirou didn't bother with honorific at all.

"Is Fuji here?!" Jirou literally lit up like a thousand watt lightbulb.

"Fuji?" Genjirou raised a blond brow.

"Fuji Syusuke! The genius of Seigaku! Is he here?" Jirou looked around and then raced down to the courts excited beyond belief.

"Why does he want to meet Fuji?" Genjirou wondered.

He watched Jirou run over to Fuji and then chatter away excitedly. Fuji was smiling and answering him as calmly as he could. Genjirou then caught Atobe waving him to come down and he stood up.

"You called?" Genjirou asked.

"How did you wake up Jirou?" Atobe asked.

"He woke up on his own and I told him Seigaku players were here. He got excited and ran down to Fuji" Genjirou replied.

"That kid is still the same immature admirer he used to be"

"Admirer?"

"He doesn't seem to realise it but he develops fan crushes for any tennis players he admires. From Seigaku he absolutely loves Fuji Syusuke. From Rikkaidai, he loved Marui Bunta" Atobe explained.

"That's rather sweet"

"It's sweet now but I'm afraid when he finds out about the genuine feelings he has for Fuji and Marui and both of them refuse him, he might be hurt beyond belief" Atobe replied.

"Atobe, you care a lot for him, right?" Genjirou realised.

Atobe started and then looked over at Genjirou. Genjirou smiled and patted his old friend's shoulder.

"Kei, if you truly care for him then you shouldn't hold back. Go ask him out! Try and get to know him! Impress him!" Genjirou said.

"I doubt he notices anything I do" Atobe seemed morose but then lightened up when Jirou came running up to him, begging him to let him play Fuji in a match.

Genjirou seated himself on the bleachers and watched the matches. He was right in saying that Seigaku had distinct players. All of them had their own unique skill and ability but one person stood out in particular. He looked like a freshman but he played tennis like a professional. At one particular shot, Genjirou let out a shrill whistle. The player stopped and then looked around. Genjirou waved and the player smirked.

After the match was over, the player walked over to Genjirou.

"Judging by your looks, you're foreign. I'm Ryoma" the player said in unaccented English.

"Genjirou. It's quite a surprise to find a Japanese speaking fluent English like you" Genjirou patted the seat next to him.

"I was born in America. I moved here when I was twelve" Ryoma replied.

"I was born in England. I just moved a few months ago"

"You attend Hyoutei which means you're either rich or ridiculously talented. Which is it?"

"My family situation is a bit tense and so my father sent me here. I'm here to learn and nurture my talents" Genjirou replied.

"What talents are those?"

"I sing, compose songs and dance"

"Do you play tennis?" Ryoma asked.

"I used to back in England with Atobe but I stopped playing after he left" Genjirou admitted.

"Well then, let's get started" Ryoma grabbed Genjirou's hand and dragged him down to the courts.

"What is with Japanese and hand holding?" Genjirou wondered.

Ryoma handed him a spare racquet and then grabbed a few tennis balls. Genjirou was at a loss at what to do.

"Let's try your forehand first. Stretch out your entire arm and then swing" Ryoma demonstrated and Genjirou followed right after. The movements feel natural and familiar and soon he and Ryoma began a short one set practice match.

"Go easy on me. I haven't played in years" Genjirou said with a grin.

Ryoma served easily and Genjirou caught it with a stretch of his arm. Ryoma soon had him running all over the court trying to score a point. Genjirou volleyed the ball wherever he could and Ryoma followed the ball like a magnet. Then Genjirou saw the ball in his line of sight and then decided to show off a little. He broke out a dance move he had learned in class this morning and hit the ball with his back to the net. The ball went high in the air and hit the ground.

"Love 15!" Hiyoshi cried from the high chair.

"I actually got a point?" Genjirou turned around and saw all the players including Ryoma staring at him in shock.

"What?" He blanched.

"You just did the Higuma Ootoshi" The red headed excitable player from Seigaku said.

"The what?" Genjirou asked in confusion.

"That's one of my special moves. How did you do it? I usually bring a cord ball to the net and then use it to do the move" Fuji explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just used a dance move that I had learned during class and luckily Ryoma didn't react fast enough" Genjirou said.

"You used your dance skills to make your own tennis move. That is brilliant" Atobe exclaimed.

Genjirou sweat dropped. "You are all too tennis obsessed for your own good"

"It was a nice move. Will you teach me?" Ryoma asked.

"It's easy" Genjirou demonstrated his dance step and Ryoma effortlessly copied it.

"Incorporating dance in tennis. I would never have thought of it" Yuushi commented as he watched Genjirou teach Ryoma.

"He's different from us, Yuushi. He's unique" Fuji commented.

"I saw the two of you holding hands when you came on the courts. Mind telling me what was going on then, Fuji?" Yuushi's glasses glinted in the sunlight.

"You're going to have to wait and find out, Yuushi" Fuji's smile widened as Genjirou handed the racquet back to Ryoma and then walked towards them.

"Fuji, I know a really nice cafe outside of the school with really good sushi. Will you come with me? My treat?" Genjirou said.

"Of course. Anything for you, Genjirou" Fuji replied.

A lightbulb went off in Oshitari's mind as Genjirou bounded off towards the bleachers. Fuji's gaze lingered on the blond before turning and walking away towards Kikumaru Eiji.

"Well, well, isn't this a strange turn of events" the tensai pushed his glasses up his nose with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Legs wider apart!"

"Yes sir!"

The sweat poured off Genjirou's body as he lunged towards the dummy. He punched with all his might and then lifted his legs in a hard kick.

"Use your core strength when you kick!" Gen'emon shouted.

Genjirou obeyed and then collapsed onto the wooden floors in exhaustion. Gen'emon had woken him at three am on Saturday morning for meditation and breakfast. Then he had brought out intense exercises which were double the amount that Genjirou was used to doing. It was now five pm in the afternoon and Genjirou just wanted to sleep in his bed.

"We shall continue next week. Make sure you do the newest exercises I gave you" Gen'emon said.

Genjirou sat up and his eyes followed Gen'emon as the elder sat down on the wooden floors and began to meditate. Genjirou stood on his shaking legs and then sat down beside the elder. Gen'emon didn't give a sign that he had even noticed the blond sit down beside him. Genjirou clasped his hands and then closed his eyes. He gradually felt his body relax and then felt at peace.

"Go and shower, boy. You smell like rotten farts in a locked car on a hot summer's day" Gen'emon said suddenly.

Genjirou burst out laughing, effectively ruining the peace of the dojo. He slumped over in laughter and then lied down on the wooden floors, still laughing. He laughed until his belly hurt and tears fell out of his eyes. He glanced over at Gen'emon who was staring at the blond with a faint smile on his face. Genjirou sat up and then wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders. He rushed out before Gen'emon could yell at him.

However, Gen'emon wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"He reminds me so much of my son" Gen'emon muttered and then turned to the small cupboard which contained the stone slab and the cremated ashes of his late wife.

"Should I accept him? Or should I cast him out like I always have?" He asked the smiling woman in the picture.

* * *

"I don't really know much about Western cuisine but this is delicious!" Sanada-san exclaimed.

Genjirou had volunteered, despite his tiredness, to cook dinner for all of then. He had decided to go with his mother's recipe of steak and mash potatoes. So far, Genjirou's step mother had enjoyed watching him cook and he had taught her the recipe the best he could. Sanada-san had enjoyed it but Gen'emon, due to his heart problem, could not eat it but he had emerged from the dojo for the first time since Genjirou's arrival.

"Boy, fetch me water" Gen'emon said.

"Yes sir!" Genjirou saluted the elder making Sanada-san crack a smile.

"I'm home!" Genichirou's deep voice was heard from the entryway.

"Sorry for intruding!" Yukimura's gentle voice was also heard.

"Welcome home!" Genjirou sang making his stepmother chuckle.

"Boy, you're being a nuisance!" Gen'emon said.

"Sorry sir!" Genjirou sat down and then placed the glass of water next to Gen'emon's elbow.

"Genichirou, Yukimura-kun, you're just in time for dinner. Genjirou cooked today" Sanada-san said.

"I ate at Yanagi's home but I suppose a few bites can't hurt" Genichirou said. Yukimura nodded to this.

They seated themselves and said their prayers. Genjirou yawned and then felt the exhaustion seep into his bones. He took a bite of the mashed potatoes and then asked to be excused.

"You should go to bed, Genjirou. You are exhausted" Sanada-san said.

"I will. Goodnight, everyone" Genjirou stood and then walked out of the dining room.

"This is amazing" Yukimura exclaimed but when he said this Genjirou had already left. He slumped and then took another bite of the steak.

"You'll have to compliment the chef tomorrow" Sanada-san's wife said with a smile.

* * *

"That's the best sleep I've had in my life" Genjirou exclaimed as he was served breakfast by his stepmother.

"Grandfather didn't tire you too much, did he? I can tell him to tone down the exercises" His step mother said.

"No, it's fine. I like being pushed to my limits" Genjirou replied.

"I wonder when Genichirou and Yukimura will get up. Those two went to bed right after you and they're still asleep"

"I can go wake them, if you want" Genjirou offered.

"Will you?"

"Yeah, it's no problem" Genjirou said.

He walked through the hallway and then knocked on his stepbrother's door. There was no answer so Genjirou slid open the door. He was met with quite an adorable sight. Yukimura had abandoned his own futon and crawled right under Genichirou's covers. Genichirou had instinctively wrapped his arms around Yukimura and the lilac haired captain had cuddled right into the warrior's chest. Genjirou quickly pulled out his phone and took a silent picture.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Genjirou yelled.

He ran away back to the dining room before Genichirou could 'tarundarou' him to oblivion. He began laughing when two irritated tennis players walked into the dining room for breakfast. Even Yukimura's huge crush on Genjirou couldn't stop him from glaring at the blond for being woken up so abruptly.

"Sorry but lazy heads need to get out of bed" Genjirou teased.

The radio began blaring out music and Genjirou froze. Genichirou didn't recognise the song at all since it was a foreign language but Genjirou began singing along as if it was his mother tongue. Yukimura's eyes widened in surprise as Genjirou began singing out loud. Sanada-san's wife was smiling, proudly watching her step son belt his voice like it was natural.

"Who is the singer? What language is that?" Yukimura asked.

"That is Se7en. He's a South Korean singer and my inspiration. This song's name is 'Somebody Else'. I love all his songs and this is one of my favourites" Genjirou replied.

"I didn't know you regarded him so highly, Genjirou" His step mother commented.

"One day, I'm going to be a famous singer just like him. I'll perform onstage for everyone and make everyone smile. I'll be the best!" Genjirou declared.

"That is a wonderful dream to have, Genjirou" Yukimura commented.

"You'll shine like a bright star in the night" Genichirou said, surprising all of them.

Genjirou was definitely surprised. After weeks of exchanging glares and not talking to each other for very long, Genichirou had actually said something nice to him. He could feel his eyes fill with tears as he threw his arms around Genichirou's broad shoulders, making his stepbrother choke on his breakfast.

"Thank you, nii-san" Genjirou whispered.

Genichirou's mother could have burst into tears at the sight. Genichirou had frozen but then he turned around and wrapped his arms around his step brother. They held each other for about a minute before releasing each other. Genjirou wiped away the tears from his eyes and Genichirou coughed uncomfortably.

"On that happy note, how about another song?" their mother suggested.

Genjirou lighted up and began singing along to another song from the radio, entertaining them throughout breakfast.

* * *

"You can stop that right now!"

Izumi turned around and grinned. Genjirou had decided to visit his mother's grave before leaving Kaganawa and had caught his suspected culprit right in the act. Izumi's had a can of spray paint in his hands which Genjirou immediately grabbed and tossed away. Izumi's grin grew even wider when he saw Genjirou wasn't shaking from fear like before.

"Gotten a little bit tougher, have we, freak?"

"And you've just gotten nastier" Genjirou spat back.

"I thought you would have sicced your bodyguards, Sanada and Yukimura to fight me like last time. How was I supposed to know that you were actually living there with them. How did they let a freak like you into their home, huh?"

"That is none of your business. What's the big idea, vandalising my mother's grave?"

"Well, I found out rather interesting news from my father about your mother" Izumi revealed.

Genjirou could feel his heart beat fast due to nervousness. No one could have found out about his connection to the Sanada family, could they? He had tried his best to keep it a secret, even not telling Atobe or Fuji about who his father really was. Izumi was bluffing.

"My father is Dr. Takabayashi. He did your mother's autopsy and the report was lying on his desk when I had come to clean his study. I recognised the last name and read the entire report. You will not believe what I found out" Izumi explained.

"Just spit it out! Don't beat about the bush!" Genjirou said loudly.

"I found out your mother actually had cancer when she died. She didn't die because of natural means. The cancer was in the last stage and she was going to be dead soon. I wonder why no one told you this, freak"

"You're lying" Genjirou paled.

"I'm not. I read the report myself and I spray painted to catch your attention. Apparently it did and now we're here. I'd rather you know now than never" Izumi replied.

"You bastard!" Genjirou growled and punched Izumi right on the face.

"How dare you?!" Izumi was about to retaliate but then they both heard a shout. Genjirou began running and he had left the graveyard long behind him by the time he stopped, panting for breath. He had been told that his mother had died naturally by Sanada-san. Did that mean that Izumi was lying? Or was Sanada-san lying? No, his father wouldn't lie to him. Would he?

When he got home, his stepmother was cooking dinner and his father was seated in their Western style living room, reading the newspaper on his iPad.

"Ah, Genjirou, there you are!"

Genjirou turned to his father and then entered the sitting room.

"Next weekend, your stepmother and I will be attending a weekend trip to an onsen. Grandfather will be leaving on a trip soon to Hokkaido so you and Genichirou will have the house to yourselves. Make sure you behave yourselves" Sanada-san said.

"Of course. We won't cause any trouble" Genjirou said quietly.

"Is something wrong, Genjirou? Why do you look so sad?"

"I went to visit my mother's grave. I want to see her autopsy report" Genjirou replied.

"Why would you want to see that?" Sanada-san was instantly defensive.

"Because I want to know if she had cancer or not. Please tell me Izumi is lying. Please" Genjirou could not hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry" was all Sanada-san could say.

"This isn't happening" Genjirou sank to the floor and took in deep breaths to calm himself.

"I didn't want to hurt you even further. Doctor Takabayashi said that her cancer had spread wildly but she had no treatments or even any medication. She came to Japan specifically to find me because she probably knew she was going to die. She wanted to leave you in safe hands" Sanada-san placed a hand on his son's shoulder in comfort.

"Why didn't she tell me? Why did she suffer in silence? She shouldn't have done that. You should have at least told me! You lied to me!" Genjirou pushed his father away.

"I didn't want to hurt you further. You've been through so much" Sanada-san said.

"What is going on?"

Genjirou looked up at his brother and then ran to wrap his arms around him. Genichirou's eyes widened as he held his brother against his chest.

"What did you say to him?" Genichirou asked in confusion.

"His mother died of cancer, not natural causes. I wanted to protect him by not telling him but he found out anyway" Sanada-san replied.

"You lied to me!" Genjirou cried, his voice muffled against his brother's chest.

"Father, you should have not done that. Genjirou is not some delicate flower who cannot withstand the weight of the events going on around him. You should have told him from the beginning" Genichirou didn't feel disrespectful at all as he lectured his father.

"Genjirou, I am sorry. I made a mistake. Can you forgive your father?"

Genjirou looked up and saw his father holding out his arms, asking for a hug. Genjirou gradually left Genichirou's arms and hugged his father. Sanada-san patted his son's back and then let him go.

"Don't cry anymore, okay? Otherwise, father won't be able to sleep at night" Sanada-san wiped the tears away from Genjirou's eyes.

Genjirou cracked a smile and then felt a hand on top of his head. He looked up at his brother and grinned. This was nice, this was warm. This was what family felt like.

* * *

**I didn't really want to drag on the whole secret drama but in the next chapter, the eldest son of the Sanada family makes his debut. Will he tolerate an illegitimate child living in his family's home? Review and tell me what you all think of this chapter. Thank you! **

**Onyxinlife. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn he's good!"

"He's so cute!"

"Work it man, work it!"

Genjirou grinned as he danced to the music blaring from his iPod speakers. Ever since he had entered the dance class, the teacher had brought out some incredibly difficult choreography that had all of them on the floor by the end of class. However, Genjirou had used the dance classrooms at night and mastered all the moves by the next morning, impressing the teacher immensely.

"Settle down everyone!"

Yuki-sensei was a retired professional dancer from the US. She had been a backup dancer at first and then opened many dance studios. She was also a very famous choreographer for JPop and KPop companies. All of them seated themselves on the polished, wooden floor and looked up at her expectantly.

"Now as you all know, the winter showcase is coming up. Since you all are third years, everyone had a chance to participate. We will need two students from this class, one male and one female to perform and showcase their talents. All famous music producers will be there scouting out talent. This is a great opportunity for everyone"

Genjirou sat up a little straighter. He wanted to be chosen badly. It would mean a chance to show his talents and even be taken in as a trainee or better yet, a solo artist. Yuki glanced down at her clipboard and then smiled.

"So far, I have chosen four students to audition for the showcase. They are... Kinomoto Takeshi, Saitou Misaki, Suzuki Julie and Steel Genjirou"

Genjirou grinned and then high fived Julie who was seated beside him. Takeshi was seated near the corner near Misaki.

"All four students will compete against each other in a private audition with me. Genjirou and Takeshi, your audition is at three. Misaki and Julie will have their audition at noon. That is all. Class dismissed!"

Genjirou stood up and then smiled at Takeshi. Takeshi nodded to him and hightailed it out of the room. Genjirou glanced down at his watch and noted down the time of the audition. He shoved his dance bag in the boys locker room and then headed in to shower before his next class since he had time.

* * *

"You've been selected for the showcase? That is impressive" Oshitari commented.

"I feel so nervous" Genjirou said pushing his plate of fruits away.

"You need to eat. I don't want to you fainting on the dance floor" Oshitari said.

Genjirou took a slice of an apple and munched on it quietly.

"Yusuke asked me for your number" Oshitari commented, making Genjirou choke on the apple slice.

"What did you say to him?" Genjirou asked after he had coughed for about a minute.

"I said that if he wanted you that bad, he should ask you for your number" Oshitari replied.

"Genjirou-kun!"

Genjirou and Oshitari looked up at Misaki-chan who looked positively excited. Behind her, Genjirou saw Julie smiling a fake smile as she sat down with her friends for lunch. That could only mean one thing. Yuki sensei had selected Misaki as the female dancer for their class's showcase. Genjirou stood and hugged Misaki to congratulate her.

"I feel so happy. Genjirou-kun better pass the audition so we can dance together" Misaki said.

"I'll try my best, Misaki-chan" Genjirou said.

"Good luck. Text me on what the result is"

Misaki skipped away, her grin too infectious to ignore. Genjirou sat down, feeling more nervous than ever.

* * *

"I would like to see your freestyle first. Ready? 1, 2, 3" Yuki pressed a button on the stereo.

Genjirou began dancing along to the music and began doing some fancy footwork. He felt a sting in his feet but ignored it. Then he felt a searing pain in his foot and crumpled to the floor.

"Genjirou!" Yuki turned off the music and rushed over to her student.

She carefully untied his shoe and then pulled it off. Genjirou gasped when he saw his entire sock was soaked with blood. Yuki turned the shoe over and thumb tacks fell out. Genjirou's eyes widened. Someone had put thumb tacks in his shoes? Who? Why would they do that?

"In this condition, Genjirou, I'm afraid you won't be ready in time for the showcase. I'm giving the male dancer's position to Takeshi" Yuki said.

"I don't really mind. I should go to the infirmary" Genjirou said.

"I found Nakamoto in the other class. We'll carry you to the infirmary" Takeshi said.

"Genjirou, what the hell is happening to you?" Toru asked.

Genjirou let himself be lifted up by his strong classmates. They struggled with his weight and height but then got him to the infirmary safe and sound. The nurse cut open the sock and then began cleaning up the blood. Genjirou was thankful they were just cuts and there was no clear sign of the thumb tacks actually penetrating his feet.

"You will stay off your feet for the rest of the week. I will excuse you from dance class for the next two weeks" the nurse said.

"Genjirou!"

Genjirou glanced over at the door where Atobe was panting for breath. The rich heir looked like he had run all the way to the infirmary.

"I'm going to find whoever did this. How dare they ruin your feet" Atobe said, walking into the room.

"I'll be fine in a week but I won't be able to participate in the showcase" Genjirou said.

"You wanted this so badly but someone sabotaged your audition. Someone doesn't want you to dance in the showcase at all" Atobe said.

"Maybe. They succeeded anyway. I can't participate in the showcase. They won"

"Don't say that. If we find out who did this before the showcase, we can get the accused expelled or in the very least suspended" Atobe said.

"I need to get to music class. Our teacher said she had an important announcement" Genjirou sat up and then grabbed the crutches from Atobe.

He walked slowly, still unused to the crutches and then got to his music class with help from Atobe. Atobe left and Genjirou sat down on his seat.

"I have chosen one boy and girl to sing in the showcase. They are Genjirou-kun and Rika-chan"

Genjirou sat up and raised his hand.

"Sensei, I'm injured at the moment. I won't be able to even stand on the stage"

"Genjirou, I have already planned out the performance and don't worry, I have taken your injury under consideration"

"Okay, sensei" Genjirou sat back and then was handed the schedules of showcase rehearsals.

* * *

"What happened to you?"

Genichirou hurried forward and took the heavy duffel bags from his brother. Genjirou smiled in thanks and sat down in the entryway to take off his shoes.

"I got into an accident in dance practice. No big deal" Genjirou replied.

"Did you slip?"

"No, someone put thumb tacks in my shoes and I started bleeding because I didn't realise they were in there. It's no big deal. The school is carrying out an investigation" Genjirou pulled off his shoes and then placed them neatly on the side.

"Did you tell father about this?" Genichirou helped his brother up and took him into the kitchen.

"No. I'd rather he not know about this. He'll worry even more about and I don't want that. I trust you to keep quiet about this" Genjirou said sharply.

"He needs to know"

"No he doesn't"

Genichirou sighed and then sat down at the table by his brother. Genjirou could be a stubborn mule when he wanted to be.

"I'll keep this a secret but if something like this happens again, I'll tell father immediately"

"Thank you" Genjirou smiled.

"So how is school going?"

"I'm going be performing in the winter showcase. I'll be singing a duet with another girl. The teacher has it all planned out. I might even get recognised by some of the music producers there. It would give me a chance to be trained and to debut under a successful entertainment company"

"What song will you be singing?" Genichirou asked.

"I'll be singing Black by G Dragon feat. Jennie Kim. It's a Korean song and the teacher loved my suggestions of the sets and costumes too"

"You're doing well, Genjirou. I'm sure father and mother will love to see your performance"

"I'll be sure to get all of you tickets. I'm sure Fuji will also like to come to the show" Genjirou grinned.

"Can you get one for Yukimura as well?" Genichirou asked.

He winced when Genjirou sent him a questioning look. Genichirou knew that bringing Yukimura along would raise some questions but at least Yukimura would be able to see his crush sing onstage. Even if Yukimura didn't want to take any action in regards to his crush on Genjirou, Genichirou figured they needed a push in the right direction.

"I'll try to get one for him but I'm sure there will be extra seats" Genjirou said.

"He would appreciate it" Genichirou said.

* * *

After a few days, Genjirou was able to walk around without crutches since the cuts were almost healed. He had practiced the song over and over until Atobe said he could hear Genjirou sing in his sleep. On the day of the showcase, there was a flurry of activity backstage. Genjirou wasn't performing until nearly at the end as the closing act but he was still running around helping with costumes and makeup.

"Misaki-chan, you look beautiful" Genjirou said.

"Thank you, Genjirou-kun. I wish you were dancing with me today. Takeshi can hardly do the lifts the way you do"

"I've seen you guys practice. Those moves were difficult to learn. I tried to pick them up but since I couldn't dance, it was a problem" Genjirou said.

"I heard about the thumb tack incident. How could someone do that?" Misaki's green eyes were full of anger.

"The investigators concluded that someone broke into my locker and put them in my shoes. I didn't even notice until I started dancing. I can walk and run but I want to keep off dancing until my feet heal" Genjirou replied.

"Genjirou! You have to change into your costume!"

"I have to go. Good luck, Misaki-chan!" Genjirou gave her a quick hug and hurried off to change.

His costume was a dark black suit that highlighted his pale features and his high cheekbones. His platinum blond hair had been styled to perfection and despite his protests, Misaki and Yuki had applied makeup on his face. He was definitely surprised by the results. The eyeliner highlighted his dark eyes and made him look a little Japanese too. He was handed a mic and rushed off to the backstage area.

"Good luck" Atobe said with a smirk.

The set was a rather creative one. The art department had made a maze right on the stage with wooden rectangular shapes which were about mid calf length in height. It was coupled with the smoke effect and also rather eerie spotlights. Genjirou seated himself casually on the wooden blocks that made up the maze and put on what the teacher called 'his performance face'.

The music began and he began rapping smoothly. Normally he wasn't really a fan of rap but he was just about decent at it. The song that had been selected what G Dragon's 'Black' and he was ready to do full justice to it. He finished his first verse and let Rika take over for the chorus. He stood up from his position and began walking through the maze while singing just like the way they had rehearsed.

They finished the song to cheers and applause. Both of them bowed and then headed off the stage. Genjirou immediately dropped his cold face and grinned as wide as he could. His first ever live performance onstage was now over. This was so amazing. He refrained from jumping up and down in his outfit and hurriedly changed into blue jeans and a fluffy white sweater.

"That was amazing!" Toru barged into Genjirou's dressing room.

"I wasn't that good. I was sweating bullets" Genjirou said wiping his face down with a towel.

"I saw the looks on those producers faces. They looked like they had found Jesus or something" Toru said.

"Genjirou! They're calling for an encore!" One of the stagehands yelled.

"I've already taken off my outfit!" Genjirou said.

"It doesn't matter. What would Se7en have done in this situation?" Toru asked with a smile.

"He did perform one of his songs while wearing jeans and a sweatshirt" Genjirou admitted.

"Now go out there and wow them!"

Genjirou ran out and then quickly chose the song he wanted to perform. The stage lights dimmed and he ran out ready to perform. The familiar song 'Somebody Else' by Se7en began playing and he began singing along. He chanced a look out to the audience and spotted his family immediately. His father was holding hands with his stepmother while grinning proudly. Right behind them was Fuji who was standing up and cheering.

Right beside Fuji was Yukimura who looked like he was trying to fight past Fuji with the way he was applauding and cheering. Next to Yukimura was Genichirou who was nodding along to the music. However, next to Genichirou was a man Genjirou had never seen before. He was quite tall and his black hair was neatly styled. He was dressed in a professional business suit and he looked like he was frowning.

Genjirou threw the man out of his mind and began dancing along to the music naturally as breathing. When he finished his performance, he bowed to the crowd and then walked off the stage. He was beyond exhausted now. He took off his jacket and then wiped his face down with a towel.

"That was awesome!" Toru said excitedly as Genjirou collapsed onto a seat.

"I'm tired" Genjirou said,

"Genjirou"

Genjirou sat up when he spotted Fuji. Fuji smiled and then ran towards the blond. Genjirou was taken by surprise when Fuji threw his arms around the taller blond and hugged him tight. Genjirou's heart began beating fast as he carefully placed his arms around the shorter brunette. He could feel the warmth coming off of Fuji's body and the scent of his hair was intoxicating.

"You were amazing out there" Fuji murmured.

Genjirou chuckled. "Thank you for cheering for me".

Fuji looked up at the blond, eyes full of unshed tears. "I will always cheer for you, Genjirou".

Something stirred between them and Genjirou leaned his head down to kiss Fuji's forehead. Fuji's eyes fluttered shut and Genjirou heard a throat clearing. He immediately let go of Fuji and then faced his brother Genichirou and Yukimura who were both watching the embrace in rather undisguised shock.

"We'll talk later, Fuji" Genjirou said quietly and Fuji nodded.

"Father is waiting outside" Genichirou said.

"I'll be right out" Genjirou nodded.

Genichirou took Yukimura's wrist and dragged him out from the backstage area. Genjirou sighed and then turned to Fuji who was standing with his head bowed. His long bangs shielded his eyes from view and Genjirou placed a hand on his shoulder. Fuji looked up and Genjirou smiled.

"Fuji, will you go out with me on a date?"

Fuji smiled and nodded. Genjirou chuckled and then hurried off to change, leaving the brunette with a promise to call soon.

* * *

**So it wasn't much of a debut for the eldest brother but there's a lot of drama coming up. Please review! **

**Onyxinlife. **


	8. Chapter 8

The atmosphere was extremely tense when Genjirou returned home with his family. He didn't know why but he felt very uncomfortable while seated in the car next to his brother. His step mother had hugged him but then when she had noticed the older man that Genjirou had noticed in the audience, she had stepped away and not even looked at him again. Genjirou had still not yet introduced himself to the man but he could feel that he was a very important person in the family.

"Genjirou, this is your older brother, Sanada Genji" Sanada-san said quietly.

Genjirou bowed low to his oldest brother. He stood up straight and saw that Genji's expression had not changed at all.

"Why is he here?" Genji's voice was deep and commanding.

"Because he is family" Sanada-san replied.

"You brought an illegitimate son home. Do you know what kind of rumours will be spread once people hear about this? Our company's future will be in peril" Genji said.

"I haven't told anyone about-" Genjirou spoke up.

"No one told you to speak, boy!" Genji said and Genjirou fell silent.

"If anyone does ask, we will simply say he is adopted" Sanada-san said.

"He should have never set a foot in our home. He needs to leave" Genji said.

"I will not allow that!" Sanada-san said loudly.

"Then I shall leave!" Genji shouted.

"Genji, calm down" Their mother said quietly.

"You will never see your grandson, Sasuke, ever again if this bastard stays in this home. Either he leaves or I leave" Genji threatened.

"Genji, I did not raise you this way" Sanada-san said.

"You raised me to uphold family values above all else. I'm afraid I've lost my respect for you when you brought this child into this world" Genji fumed.

"You don't need to be angry at him!" Genjirou spoke up loudly. Everyone turned to him.

"You should be yelling at me. You should be screaming at me. He simply provided a home when I didn't have anyone to rely on. You can't dangle a threat of never letting an old man see his grandson. I'll leave and I will never come back. I'm sorry I disturbed you for this long, Sanada-san. I'll just pack my things and go" Genjirou bowed and was about to walk out of the room when his father caught his arm.

"Genjirou..."

"It's fine. I'll spend the night at my friend's and go back to school tomorrow morning. Thank you for keeping me this long" Genjirou said kindly.

He hurried up the stairs and then began throwing his clothes into a bag. He made sure to take everything he could possibly need and then rushed down to the front door. The landing was deserted meaning everyone had retreated to their rooms.

"Genjirou!"

Genjirou turned and smiled when he spotted his brother Genichirou waiting for him. He hugged his brother and felt Genichirou hand him an envelope.

"Father asked me to give you this. He'll try and visit you soon. Nii-san will come round soon and you'll be back home in no time" Genichirou said.

"Thank him for me and tell him that I..." Genjirou took a deep breath and mustered up his courage. "Tell him that I love him, okay?"

If Genichirou was shocked, he disguised it and then let his brother walk out the front door. Genjirou turned around when he reached the gate and then waved with a sad smile. Genichirou resisted the urge to run outside and bring him back but he knew he couldn't. Instead, he watched his brother walk out into the unknown darkness.

* * *

"I haven't been very honest with you, Fuji" Genjirou admitted.

The first person he had called on his list was Fuji. He knew the brunette would never turn him down and he was right. As soon as Genjirou had called, Fuji had invited him over and fed him whatever leftovers he had had for dinner. At the moment, Genjirou was lying down on Fuji's bed right next to the brunette.

Genjirou didn't know why but their closeness felt so natural just like breathing. He wanted to pull Fuji into his arms and hold him forever but he didn't really want to scare the brunette off. Fuji opened his eyes showing off his brilliant blue irises and quirked a brow in question.

"My mom had cancer. That was the reason why she wanted to come back to Japan and give me to my father. At first, my father didn't want to accept me but when we did a DNA test, he slowly began accepting me and soon the whole family accepted me. Everything was fine until what happened today" Genjirou said.

"What happened?" Fuji reached out and held onto Genjirou's hand tightly.

"I have a brother who is a year older than me. I knew that there was an older brother who had a wife and child as well but I had never met him. He came to the talent show today and he took an instant dislike to me"

"I was seated right next to Sanada and Yukimura. Why were they at the talent show? I know that Sanada's father had been kind to arrange your motherr's funeral but..." Fuji's voice trailed off as he put all the pieces together.

"You and Sanada are half brothers!" He sat up in alarm.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I wanted to keep it a secret since their family is rather famous in the business sector" Genjirou replied.

"So Sanada's older brother came to the talent show. He looked rather annoyed and so I thought he had been forcefully dragged there" Fuji said.

"Turns out he hates me. As soon as we got home, he started threatening my father that if I didn't leave then he would never bring his son at their home again. He would deprive his parents from seeing their one and only grandson" Genjirou explained.

"Poor Sanada's father. What did you do then?"

"I decided to leave before my father could say anything. I thanked him, packed my things and left" Genjirou replied.

"You know you will always have my home if you need somewhere to come. I'll always be here" Fuji said, looking at Genjirou with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Fuji" Genjirou didn't stop himself and pulled Fuji into his arms.

Fuji melted against Genjirou's built chest and breathed in his hypnotising scent greedily. Genjirou smiled as he felt Fuji cuddle against him. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Genjirou spoke up.

"Fuji, what are we?"

Fuji stiffened and looked up into Genjirou's amber eyes.

"Genjirou, I've liked you ever since I met you" Fuji confessed.

Genjirou leaned down and pressed a kiss against Fuji's forehead. Fuji's eyes fluttered shut and he pressed himself closer to Genjirou if it was possible. Genjirou smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips against Fuji's. Fuji gasped but Genjirou pulled away before they could go any further.

"I like you too, Fuji" Genjirou whispered.

"Genjirou...call me Syusuke"

"Syusuke"

Fuji blushed as Genjirou leaned down to kiss him again. He felt warm and protected in Genjirou's arms. Genjirou sighed as he held Fuji. He had never felt so inexplicably happy in his life. It was like a hole had been filled up in his heart. He felt the pain of losing his mother but his father's love had cushioned it somehow. Now, after being banished from his family home, he felt pain and hurt but Fuji had comforted him enough so he could distract himself from it.

* * *

"I wish I had never done this to us" Sanada-san said.

"Kazuki-san, we would have never predicted that this all would have happened" his wife, Mai said while rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

"I did not realise how much power I had given my oldest son until it was too late" Kazuki said, his eyes full of tears.

"You thought he was responsible enough and you gave him the company as well as many assets. It is not your fault that our son now dictates our actions because of his power" Mai said.

"I knew he would not accept Genjirou but I did not think he would throw him out on the streets. Tomorrow, I will go and look for Genjirou and give him a home to stay in. He does not deserve to become a street rat after all that has happened" Kazuki made up his mind.

"I'm afraid you are too late for that" Genichirou said from the doorway.

"Do not scare us, Genichirou. What if your brother heard you?" Mai said, clutching at her chest.

"Nii-san has already left but I overheard him talking on the phone. It seems that he will be placing private investigators to watch both you and mother" Genichirou reported.

"Private investigators? How daring can one son get? Doesn't he realise that I am his father? Instead of respecting my privacy, he places private investigators on my tail?" Kazuki asked angrily.

"It will difficult for you to meet Genjirou and it will be a danger to Genjirou as well if you go and meet him" Mai said.

"Then we have no other choice. Genichirou, you will need to go to Tokyo and see Genjirou. Take Yukimura and Yanagi on pretence of a weekend trip. If Genjirou is comfortable where he is, then just leave him be. Explain our situation and apologise on my behalf" Kazuki said.

"Yes father" Genichirou bowed.

"Go to sleep. You have a long week ahead of you" Kazuki said.

"Goodnight, father. Goodnight, mother" Genichirou bowed and retreated back to his room.

* * *

"This is delicious!"

Fuji grinned as Genjirou took another spoonful of the fried rice that Yumiko had made. Yumiko herself was blushing with pride as she watched Genjirou eat like a homeless person who had been hungry for months. Fuji himself was surprised by the amount Genjirou could eat. However, he could see the built body under Genjirou's thin tee shirt and that only came from heavy exercise and movement.

"You can stay for the rest of the week, Genjirou" Yumiko said.

"Oh no, I have to get to school and I live at Atobe's home since it's closer to school" Genjirou said, after swallowing his chewed food.

"Hyoutei is on the other side of the city" Fuji admitted.

"If the food is so good then I'll come here every weekend" Genjirou grinned.

"Not for me?" Fuji pouted.

"I would come here every day for you, babe" Genjirou grinned, cheekily as Fuji flushed at the affectionate nickname.

"I'm going to work then" Yumiko said.

"Nee-san, it's Saturday" Fuji said.

"You might be a high school student but I do need to work, you know. I'll see you at five" Yumiko kissed her brother's cheek and walked out from the kitchen.

"We're all alone then" Genjirou smirked.

"Yes we are" Fuji couldn't stop his blush.

"Come here, babe" Genjirou beckoned his boyfriend and Fuji obediently walked over. Genjirou wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"I have a few movies upstairs" Fuji whispered.

"I have something else in mind" Genjirou said and he kissed Fuji's chin.

"You horny teenage English boy" Fuji smirked.

"That I am. Now come here and kiss me" Genjirou pouted.

* * *

"You're extremely lucky that my aunt allowed us to use her apartment for the weekend" Yanagi said the following Friday.

Genichirou, Yukimura and Yanagi were currently on the train towards Tokyo. Genichirou hoped that his brother had not found out about them coming to Tokyo but he doubted his brother would be free enough from work to even realise what Genichirou was doing.

"What is your intention during this trip?" Yanagi asked.

"Genjirou needs to understand who my brother exactly is in regards to the family and the business. I also have a message from father to pass on since nii-san has placed people to follow my father and my mother" Genichirou replied.

"Where did he go after your brother kicked him out?" Yukimura asked.

"He said he stayed at a friend's. He did have a ticket to Tokyo so he must have taken the train and then gone to Atobe's mansion" Genichirou replied.

"Any snacks? Tea, coffee and juices served for 100 yen!"

Yukimura glanced up and then attracted the attention of the seller. He bought coffees for all of them and soon enough their stop arrived. They first headed to Yanagi's aunt's apartment. It was a small two bedroom apartment. Yukimura and Yanagi grabbed the first room leaving Genichirou on his own. After they had settled in, Genichirou immediately called his brother.

"I didn't think you'd call. Has Genji placed trackers in the phones?" Genjirou's wry voice said as soon as he picked up.

"We both have private numbers, he can't track them" Genichirou replied.

"How are you? How is father?" Genjirou asked.

"We're all fine. I need to meet you as soon as possible. When can we meet up?"

"I can come along right now if you want. I can tell Atobe's driver to drive me"

"We're at Yanagi's aunt's home. The address is..."

* * *

"This place is warm and cozy" Genjirou commented as he took off his coat.

"Nice to see you again, Genjirou" Yukimura said with a large smile.

"You too. Sup, Yanagi" Genjirou flashed the peace sign at the data master before throwing himself onto the couch.

"Are you attending school?" His brother asked.

"Oh yes I am. There was a review on our showcase in the newspaper and online as well. My teacher said that many of the producers were rather impressed but they haven't sent any offers. I would like to audition for them in the upcoming auditions" Genjirou replied.

"So you'll be an idol?" Yukimura asked.

"That was the plan before Genji showed up and started talking about a huge business that I didn't even know the family owned" Genjirou replied.

"That's what I have come to explain you today" Genichirou folded his arms.

"So get on with it" Genjirou leaned back, ready to listen.

"Before we were all born, my father was the second son of the Hayama Atsuki and Sanada Gen'emon. Atsuki was the only child and daughter of the Hayama Group which consisted of several banking institutions and numerous food and beverage chains. Since she was the only heir, she inherited the entire business after marrying our grandfather Sanada Gen'emon. He loved her very much but she died after giving birth to our father. The group was them transferred permanently to the Sanada family"

"Isn't your family in the whole dojo/ sporting scene?"

"We are still but we merged the two businesses together. My grandfather is still in charge technically of the dojo business but my father has since taken over as CEO. When my brother became of age, it was decided that my father was unable to take care of two businesses at once. So half of my father's shares in the company were transferred to Genji effectively making him CEO of the former Hayama Group" Genichirou explained.

"So why are you all so afraid of him? He might have one business but your father surely has more power over the decision making" Genjirou pointed out.

"He doesn't. When he gave the business to Genji, he effectively gave him all the assets including the power of attorney. This meant that the entire business was now Genji's and no one else's. My father regrets this because he has now created a monster who crushes even his own family in order to make profit and gain even more power"

"Why would your brother go after me? I don't even want the family business" Genjirou sat up.

"He is afraid of what this will do to the company image. Also, he believes that my father will hand over the dojo business to you and you will compete against him and take the former Hayama Group from him" Genichirou explained.

"I have no interest in all this. You're the heir for the dojo business and not me. I just want to become an idol and make my own money. That's it. I don't need him butting into my life" Genjirou was livid.

"He doesn't believe it. If you're not careful, he could hurt the people around you" Genichirou said

"He needs a stern talking to and a slap to the face. If he ever tries anything, then he'll have me to answer to" Genjirou said.

"Genjirou, please be careful" Yukimura pleaded.

"I might not have all this business junk in my mind but I understand what exactly it means to have the rug swept from under you. Your brother has no right to defame our father and take away what was a gift for him. This is not right and it will not continue this way"

"Genjirou!"

"Just wait, nii-san. Just a few more years" Genjirou promised.

"But-"

"Tell father that I'll be staying at Atobe's home and not to worry about me"

"Okay but please be careful" Genichirou said.

Genjirou's phone began ringing and he reached into his pocket. He read the caller ID and smiled softly.

"Hey, babe"

Yukimura froze when he heard the affectionate term slip out from Genjirou's lips. Genichirou raised his eyebrows but didn't say a word. Yanagi had already pulled out a notebook from seemingly nowhere and had began scribbling away.

"Yeah, I can meet you after you're done with practice. What time? Five? Okay, we'll go for dinner then. My treat since it's our first date" Genjirou said.

He hung up and Genichirou pounced.

"Who was that?"

"My boyfriend" Genijrou replied with an innocent smile.

"Can I have a name?" Genichirou's face was set like stone.

"Fuji Syusuke" Genjirou smiled and his eyes sparkled.

Yukimura turned and left the room.

* * *

**So we finally have Genji appear. Did you guys like him? I enjoyed writing him since he's so mysterious and never really mentioned in the anime or manga. Review and tell me what you all think. **

**Onyxinlife. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Seiichi?"

"Just go away, Sanada" Yukimura said quietly.

Genichirou paused and then slid the door shut behind him. Genjirou had long since left, unaware of what he had done by telling all of them about his new relationship with Fuji Syusuke. Yukimura had refused to come out of the room even to eat. Yanagi had given up since he wasn't so good in the emotional department and Genichirou had no choice but to be the unwilling comforter.

"Seiichi, just come and eat dinner. It's your favourite" Genichirou felt like slapping himself. He wasn't made for comforting someone.

"I'm not hungry" Yukimura said.

"I know you're hurt right now but you have to admit that you couldn't expect Genjirou to wait for you. You never really made a move towards him or even hinted that you had feelings for him" Genichirou said.

"That's what makes it even worse. I have regret that I didn't speak up when I had the chance to" Yukimura sniffled.

Genichrou sat down and then placed an arm around Yukimura. Yukimura leaned against him and closed his eyes. They sat together quietly as the room grew steadily darker around them. Yukimura fell fast asleep and Genichirou lifted him up bridal style to place him gently on the bed. He covered his friend with a blanket and then realised that this was really his own room. Yukimura must have forgotten that he was sharing a room with Yanagi. Genichirou shrugged and changed into his nightclothes. He crawled under the covers and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Fuji smiled as he looked down at Genjirou's peaceful face. They were currently in the park trying to get the most of the sun before the snow came and snatched it away. Fuji had a rather interesting book that had been reading and Genjirou was listening to the music from his iPod. Fuji leaned back against the tree and then continued reading.

"Listen to this" Genjirou said from where his head was lying on Fuji's lap.

Fuji took the earphone and put it in his ear. He smiled at the song and then began nodding his head to the music.

"It's nice isn't it?" Genjirou grinned.

"I like it" Fuji replied and returned to his reading.

"Fuji, there's going to be auditions for music producers at school. I was going to audition but I still can't find the perfect song" Genjirou said.

"Why don't you perform a medley? You can sing in Japanese, Korean, English and Mandarin which is a rather handy skill. You would stand out from all the other people especially with your looks" Fuji replied.

"I was hoping to train with YG Entertainment. I love their style and their music as well" Genjirou said.

"YG is a Korean company. If you trained with them, you would have to move to South Korea" Fuji set down his book.

"I know that. It would mean moving away from my mother, my father, my family and most of all from you. I would love to stay in Japan but in order to grow as an artist, I need to take any chance I get. It won't be for long though. It will probably take a year of training and soon I'll be able to debut and start making my own money"

"I'll miss you, Genjirou" Fuji said with a slight frown.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Just promise me that you'll work hard, graduate and go to college" Genjirou said, taking Fuji's hand.

"Of course" Fuji leaned down and kissed Genjirou's nose.

Genjirou pouted which prompted Fuji to peck his lips. Genjirou grinned and then closed his eyes, ready to lose himself into the music. Fuji picked up his book but this time his hand placed itself on Genjirou's platinum blond hair and began stroking the soft strands. Genijrou peeked through on eye and watched Fuji for a couple of minutes.

His phone began ringing, effectively ruining the moment. Genjirou groaned and checked the caller ID. It was an unknown number so he pressed the button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"This is Sanada Genji speaking"

Genjirou immediately sat up, startling Fuji from his book.

"Genji-san, how have you been?" Genjirou despite having a strong dislike for the eldest brother, remembered his manners immediately.

"Come to the Apple Rose cafe in Morita Avenue in half an hour. I wish to speak with you" Genji hung up.

Genjirou looked down at his phone and then felt Fuji's hand on his shoulder.

"What did he want?" Fuji asked.

"He wants to meet me. In person" Genjirou replied.

"Is it safe for you to go on your own?"

"He won't kill me in broad daylight. He might be a bit crazy but he's not that crazy. I'll go and meet him. If I don't call in a couple of hours, call me, okay?" Genjirou kissed his boyfriend and hurried out of the park.

He took the bus and rode towards Central Tokyo. Morita Avenue was famous for its rich customers and impeccable service to rich patrons. Genjirou immediately felt out of place when he got off the bus. Everyone around him was either dressed in smart business attire or expensive designer outfits. He held his head high and entered the Apple Rose cafe.

"Sir, do you have a reservation?" A waitress asked with a sweet smile.

"Um... I think so. I'm here to meet someone under the name of-"

"He's with us" a deep voice made Genjirou turn around.

"Oh, it's you. Your usual table is ready for you" The waitress said, obviously flustered.

The mysterious man nodded to Genjirou and motioned for him to follow. Genjirou furrowed his eyebrows and followed the man into the very back of the restaurant where all the private booths were. The man motioned for Genjirou to be seated and then seated himself. Genjirou sat down and then looked at man as if trying to place where he had seen this man before.

"Would you like something to drink?" The man asked.

"No, I'm fine" Genjirou replied.

"My name is Hayama Takuto. I am President Sanada's personal secretary" the man said.

"Hayama? Are you related to Hayama-san, the wife of Sanada Gen'emon-san?" Genjirou asked.

"The President and I are cousins" Takuto replied.

Takuto's phone began ringing and he excused himself to answer the call. Genjirou's mind whirled with this new information. Takuto and Genji were cousins which meant that Takuto was also Genjirou's cousin. Genjirou looked around the cafe and sighed. What kind of cafe required you to have a reservation beforehand? Takuto returned and seated himself gracefully on the chair.

"I'm very curious to know why the President has taken such an interest in you, Steel-san. I understand that you live with the President's father after the death of your mother but it seems rather strange of the President to take so much of an interest in one person" Takuto said.

"How are you a simple secretary to the President? You are a member of the Hayama family. It isn't fair that you have been delegated to this task. You should have a higher standing" Genjirou said.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. I have been given countless opportunities to gain a higher standing in the company but I simply refuse them. I do not wish to gather more attention to myself" Takuto said.

"I suppose we all have secrets to hide" Genjirou muttered.

"The President will be coming shortly. In the mean time, how about we get to know each other, Steel-san?"

"Just call me Steel. I feel a bit strange when my English surname is attached to the Japanese formal language"

"As you wish"

* * *

When Genji finally arrived, Takuto immediately left. Genjirou figured this was because Genji didn't want Takuto to hear anything they were going to discuss. Genjirou straightened up as Genji took a seat. While Genji was conversing with the waitress on drinks, Genjirou took the opportunity to observe his eldest brother.

Genji cut a very intimidating figure with his height and his broad shoulders, something that all three brothers had. Genichirou usually played sports which made him look even more muscular. Genjirou himself, danced as an exercise and that made his broad shoulders look less prominent but Genji looked like he took exercise very seriously. Genji was always dressed in smart business suits and his hair was always styled in a certain way, making him look very handsome.

"I understand that you wish to become a famous singer in the entertainment business" Genji spoke up.

"Yes, that has been my dream since I was young" Genjirou replied.

"I suppose that makes it all the more easier. This is for you" Genji handed over a large pack over to Genjirou.

Genjirou opened it up and his eyes widened when he saw the large amount of money inside. He looked up at Genji who was watching him with his arms folded.

"What is the meaning of this?" Genjirou asked.

"Use that and open up your own bank account in South Korea. I have acquired you a private audition with the President of YG Entertainment. He will be here in two weeks time. Pass the audition and leave for Korea as soon as possible. Do me and everyone else a favour and never return" Genji replied.

"What? Audition? With YG? Leave Japan? Forever?"

"That's exactly what I want. I will give you as much money as you want. You can go to Korea, train and debut there. Never show me or my family your face again, and I will leave you alone. I do not wish for you to be around the family any longer" Genji replied.

"And if I don't pass?"

"Then I'll make sure everyone that you care about is destroyed" Genji replied with even a flinch.

Genjirou froze when Genji produced photos of Yukimura, Fuji, Toru, Yuki, Kaoruko, Atobe, Yuushi and Jirou. He couldn't let anything happen to any of them.

"Genji-san, you really hate me, don't you? I shall do as you ask. You can ask Takuto-san to send me the details of the audition but I won't take the money from you. Thank you for your time and I'm happy you cared enough to set up an audition for me. I will find a way to repay you for your kindness" Genjirou stood and bowed.

He left the pack on the table and left the cafe. He caught another bus and returned to Atobe's mansion. Atobe wasn't home so Genjirou went into his own room and rang Fuji. Fuji picked up immediately as if waiting for Genjirou's call.

"What happened? What did he say?" Fuji asked.

Genjirou quickly explained the situation and Fuji sighed.

"This means that if you pass the audition, you'll be gone in the next few days. That shortens our time to two weeks" Fuji said.

"Fuji, he wants me gone. I'm sure by now that he's already planned out what he's going to do to you if I don't pass" Genjirou replied.

"Genjirou, I'm sure you will pass the audition" Fuji said.

"I don't want to leave you, Fuji"

"You have to" Fuji whispered.

Genjirou hung up and leaned back against his pillows. Fuji looked down at the phone until the screen turned off. The brunette sat down on his bed and then glanced at the picture on his nightstand. Genjirou's happy grinning face looked back at him as if teasing him. Genjirou was going to leave and he wasn't going to come back. Their relationship would soon be over. He could feel it.

* * *

Genjirou gulped as he walked through the hallways of the recording studio. Takuto-san had given him the address and time for the audition but Genjirou had never realised that he would be taken to a recording studio instead of an auditorium. Genjirou had dressed smart in jeans and a casual shirt but he had left all his piercings in and styled his hair. He had even requested Yumiko to put some makeup on him.

He knocked on the door and heard a voice telling him to enter. He pushed open the door and then bowed to YG President Yang Hyun Suk. He had immense respect for the man and Yang had also come all the way from Korea just to see him. President Yang stared him down without an expression while his personal assistant came forward.

"Are you Genjirou?" The assistant asked in fluent Japanese.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you" Genjirou replied.

"Please be seated"

Genjirou sat down and then stared at President Yang who sat up and began to speak to him.

"You can understand that I am a very busy man and so it is unusual for me to come all the way out here for one person. I was quite surprised when Sanada told me to let you audition since you were a good singer. I have already seen the tape of your showcase where you sung a song from one of my label's singers. You have a good voice but I would like to see it live. This is the reason I set up the audition in the recording studio"

"You want me to sing...in there?" Genjirou pointed to the room behind the glass.

"Yes, that is one of the many ways I can judge your singing ability" President Yang replied.

Genjirou stood and stepped into the studio. He wore the headphones and stepped up to the mic. President Yang gave him a thumbs up and the music began. Genjirou took a deep breath as he recognised the song. He began singing in a soft tone as the song required and then began building up his voice. When he reached the end, he let out a high note with all his strength. He was relieved when his voice didn't crack and got to the end of the song.

He snuck a peek at President Yang as he emerged from the recording area. There wasn't really an expression on the President's face and Genjirou shook his hand before leaving. As he walked out of the building, he turned around to look at the window of the recording area. He wanted to join YG so badly that he would do anything.

_Even leave Fuji?_

Genjirou stopped short as the thought occurred to him. If he passed the audition then that would mean leaving Fuji and his family.

* * *

A week later Genjirou got a call from President Yang. He picked it up with shaking fingers and then spoke.

"Hello?"

"Genjirou, this is Yoon Shi Hyuk, President Yang's secretary. I am very pleased to inform you that President Yang enjoyed your audition. He wishes to debut you as a solo artist as soon as possible. He has already made arrangements for you to move to Seoul to begin your training"

"Oh wow. This is great! Thank you!" Genjirou said with excitement.

"We will be in contact with your guardians shortly and you will soon be a star in this industry" Secretary Yoon said.

"Of course. Thank you so much. Bye" Genjirou hung up and then glanced at the picture of Fuji on his bedside cabinet with a sad expression.

* * *

He turned around before he stepped through the gate and spotted Fuji waving at him. Genichirou was right next to him with Yukimura and Yanagi. Genjirou waved to them one last time before entering the gate. He sat down in first class on the flight and then they took off. He watched Tokyo get smaller and smaller until it disappeared and all he could see were clouds.

Even though he was afraid and nervous, he was excited and ready for his future ahead. It was time to unfold a whole new chapter in his life.

* * *

**There will be a time skip in the next chapter as Genjirou travels through his new life. Thank you so much for your kind and amazing reviews.**

**Onyxinlife**


	10. Chapter 10

Six years later...

"Syusuke, are you going to sleep any time soon?" Yumiko asked quietly.

Fuji glanced up from the TV and then shook his head. Yumiko nodded and then walked up the stairs to her room. Fuji focused back to the screen where the Mnet Asia Music Awards was being broadcasted live. Fuji smiled when the cameras focused on Genjirou who was seated next to Seungri of Big Bang.

"You've become even more handsome" Fuji whispered.

Genjirou had left six years ago and since then he had never come back. They had kept in contact but Fuji had decided to break their relationship off because of long distance. But that didn't mean that he had moved on. He still loved Genjirou with all of his heart and couldn't let go of the dark eyed singer. Fuji cuddled into Genjirou's old jacket that Genjirou had forgotten to take with him and watched the awards show.

Genjirou had changed rather drastically over the years. When he had debuted, he was the hot topic since he didn't look Asian and that had been his unique factor. After a year, his hair had been dyed black with blond highlights and his face had been changed into an edgier glare with eye makeup and fancy hairstyles. Now at age twenty four, his music career had taken off and he had found himself at the top of music charts all over Asia.

"And the nominees for Artist of the Year are..."

Fuji straightened and then watched greedily as Genjirou came up on the screen with his most recent music video. His fingers crossed as he prayed for Genjirou. It was rather unlikely that Genjirou would win since G Dragon was in the category along with Lee Seung Gi who was a famous singer and actor.

"The Artist of the Year is... Genjirou Steel!"

Fuji leaped into the air and then watched Genjirou stand up and walked up to the stage to accept the award. He nearly melted when he saw the handsome yet humble smile on Genjirou's face as he faced the audience. The cheers died down enough for him to speak.

"I really did not expect this to happen" Genjirou said with a laugh and the crowd cheered. Fuji smiled as Genjirou flushed from all the attention.

"I would like to thank my mentors, my seniors from Big Bang, my sisters from 2ne1 and of course President Yang for signing me into YG and opening so many doors for me. I'd like to thank my family that I'm sure are watching back home. I'd like to thank my special blue eyed angel who let go of me so I could succeed. I dedicate this award to my deceased mother and I'm sure she's watching down from heaven. Thank you all so much!"

The cheers erupted but Fuji seemed to have gone deaf. Genjirou had never mentioned a blue eyed angel in any of his award speeches. Fuji sat up and stared unblinkingly at Genjirou on the TV screen. Was Genjirou referring to him when talking about the blue eyed angel. Fuji would be the only person who had willingly let go so Genjirou could move up without any more problems bringing him down.

_I let you go but I couldn't stop loving you._

* * *

"He won Artist of the Year. That is a very prestigious award. I'm so proud of him" Sanada Kazuki said with a large smile.

"It's wonderful to know that he's becoming a star like he always wanted" Mai, his wife, said while tying a tie around her husband's neck.

"I wish he could come back here. He's already debuted in China and the Philippines. It's only a matter of time before he reaches Japan. Genji still has most of the shares and ownership of the company" Kazuki said.

"We aren't the only ones who have grown old. You forget that there is still one more brother in this home who wants Genjirou to come home" Mai said.

"Grandfather is ill. No one knows how long he will be alive. Genji cannot stop Genjirou from meeting his own grandfather for the last time" Kazuki said.

"Genichirou will bring him back to us. I know he will. Before Grandfather's death" Mai said resolutely.

"I hope he comes back before it is too late" Kazuki said before hugging his wife tightly.

* * *

"Knock knock!"

Genichirou glanced up from his desk and then cracked a smile. Yukimura walked into the study, his footsteps muffled by his fluffy slippers and placed a cup of coffee on Genichirou's desk. Genichirou let Yukimura settled onto his lap and leaned his head against Yukimura's shoulder. Genichirou breathed in the soft sweet smell of Yukimura's body wash and then picked up the cup of coffee.

"Still studying?" Yukimura asked.

"You haven't dried your hair. You'll catch a cold" Sanada replied.

"I'll be fine. I just saw you studying and thought I should make you something before going to sleep"

"You didn't have to. I was finishing up anyway" Sanada said.

"Hmm" Yukimura sighed and then took a sip of his own coffee.

"Yukimura" Sanada spoke up.

"How many times have I told you to call me Seiichi?" Yukimura chuckled.

"I can't do that. You know that" Sanada replied. It's too intimate, Sanada looked up at Yukimura who was smiling.

"What did you want to tell me?" Yukimura asked.

"My father has asked me to go to an omiai" Sanada replied.

"An omiai? You're only twenty five and you're completing your teaching degree. There's still two years of teaching experience before you can actively teach in a school" Yukimura said.

"My father thinks it's a good idea since I have not introduced them to any girl since high school" Sanada replied.

"Genichirou, you are a handsome man and honourable. What woman would not want you?" Yukimura said.

"Go to sleep. I'll wash the cups" Sanada said brusquely.

Yukimura sensed that the topic was at an end and stood up. He walked out of the room and Sanada heard a door slam shut. He leaned back against the leather seat and closed his eyes. How long had it been since he had discovered his feelings for Yukimura? Three years? Four? Sanada didn't know. He knew he had immense respect and the utmost loyalty to Yukimura which had caused him to suggest that they share an apartment during their university years.

That loyalty had turned into love which had Sanada ultimately flustered. He knew very well that Yukimura had no interest in him and had not dated anyone since Genjirou had left for South Korea. Sanada had taken a seat and helped Yukimura through his heartbreak and pushed him back on his feet again. However, that didn't stop Sanada from falling in love with someone who would never feel the same as he did.

Their closeness posed a question but they always pushed it off to close friendship from a young age. Sanada looked down at his books and then closed them. Under the books was a picture of a beautiful young woman that his father had presented to him for the sake of the omiai. The girl's name was Kadokawa Kirimi. She had a beautiful smile and he could see that she was an innocent young girl.

He glanced down at his phone and sent a text to his father.

_I'll meet Kadokawa-san. Please set the date- Genichirou._

* * *

Sanada Sasuke glanced up from his video game to his mother and father who were seated on the couch watching a movie. He snorted. It was more like his mother was watching the movie and his father was yawning every now and then. Sasuke fought the urge to complain as yet another romantic moment between the couple in the movie came up. He would have rather gone up to his room and talked to his friends but no his mother wanted to have family time.

Sasuke knew that his family was a good family. They were rich, honoured and had the biggest businesses in Japan. However, he knew that the family were not really happy. He had never really noticed it until he was ten. Whenever he would go to visit his grandparents or his great grandfather, they would act like they were deep in thought, only noticing him when he made a loud noise demanding attention.

Sometimes, his father would watch Korean music videos. Sasuke knew this by going through his father's history on the computer. He didn't know why his father would watch them but Sasuke found the music stupid and the video itself would be weird with colours and bad English. He had never asked about the videos or when his father would suddenly change the channel to a entertainment channel.

"Can I go upstairs now?" Sasuke whined.

"Go play on your computer" Genji said.

"Mine's broken" Sasuke pouted.

"Then use mine. Only half an hour" Genji replied.

Sasuke scrambled up and went up the stairs to his parent's room. His father's laptop was right there on the desk and he pressed the button to turn it on. He began browsing on the internet and then decided to go through his father's history again. This time he found a more recent youtube entry from last week. He clicked the link which took him to another Korean music video. This time the title was 'Please' by some artist called Steel.

The music video began with a man clad in black playing the piano. It was a slow song with a lot of acoustics and harmonising. He could hear the pure pain and sorrow in Steel's voice. Sasuke paused, turned on the captions and then replayed the video from the beginning. His eyes filled with tears as he realised what the lyrics were when translated.

_"Please let me come home. I know I did wrong. I know I deserve this. Don't make go through his torture any longer. Please let me come home"_

Sasuke sat back with wide eyes. The music video continued playing until the end. Steel sang quietly to himself before looking up from the piano and focused his large brown eyes at the camera making Sasuke gasp at the amount of sadness in those eyes. He couldn't help but feel that those eyes were so familiar. He glanced up at the mirror and then realised that those eyes were like a matching copy of his own. They were the same shape and colour.

He shut off the laptop and hurried into his room. He grabbed his own laptop that he had lied about being broken and began searching about Steel.

* * *

"You're still here?"

Genjirou glanced up at his manager Terry and smiled. Terry sat down next to the young singer and placed a hand on Genjirou's knee. Genjirou placed the acoustic guitar he had been playing on the couch and leaned back. It was already past midnight and he was exhausted from today's music video planning meetings. President Yang had been pushing for a debut in Japan but Genjirou had refused like always.

He was going to keep his end of the deal with his older brother. He was never going to set a foot in Japan ever again.

"You could try talking to your brother, you know" Terry said.

"I don't think he'll listen to anything I have to say" Genjirou replied.

"You're the only one who never takes vacations to visit family. The press might hear about this" Terry said.

"I don't really care. They know my only family was my mother and she's dead"

"But you don't even go to Japan to visit her grave. That does put you in a bad light"

"You think I don't want to visit my mother? You don't think I want to show her who I've grown up to be and how proud she would be? I can't go to Japan and I don't care if I don't see my family again. I just want to see my mother again" Tears began pouring out of Genjirou's eyes.

Terry wrapped his arms around the young man and let him cry. Genjirou sobbed into his manager's shirt like a child. There wasn't a day when he didn't remember his mother. He didn't blame her for bringing him to Japan but he ultimately hated what he had had to go through. He couldn't go back home to where his mother was. He had not realised how much he had wanted to go home until he had written the lyrics for his most recent song. All his feelings had poured out onto the paper and he couldn't reel in his emotions during the music video shoot.

"Come on, kid. Time to go home" Terry helped Genjirou up and led him out of the studio.

* * *

Genjirou lied down on the bed in his pyjamas and then glanced at the picture on his bedside table. Fuji smiled back at him from the photo frame and he kissed his palm before pressing it against the picture.

"I miss you Fuji"

Genjirou rolled over and fell asleep instantly

* * *

**Here is the newest chapter of the new year. I hope you all had a great Christmas and a wonderful New Years. Review me your views on the newest chapter. **

**Onyxinlife **


End file.
